


Redemption

by WindInYourSail



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindInYourSail/pseuds/WindInYourSail
Summary: Barba’s kind of forward in this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not the story I’m supposed to be working on...

The bullpen was bustling when she walked in a little anxious for her first day. “Can I help you?” A tall blond detective, who was probably about her age, asked as she looked around the room for the woman she had interviewed with. “I’m looking for Lieutenant Benson.” She replied. “Her office is this way.” The detective said, leading her to a door and knocking on it. “Come in.” She heard from the other side. “Hey Lieu, uhh...” he said as he opened the door turning to her when he realized he never got her name. “Ellis Hayes.” She said answering his unasked question. “Ellis Hayes is here to see you.” He announced returning his attention to Benson. “Great, send her in.” Benson replied, motioning her in.

“Sit.” Benson said, gesturing to a chair across from her desk as Ellis entered her office. “Did everything with my transfer come through ok?” Ellis asked as she sat down. “It did. It says you’ve taken off with FMLA for the last year. You are good to come back?” Benson asked. “I am. That’s part of the reason I moved back here to where I have a support system to help out with everything.” Ellis replied. “Are you the primary caretaker for a family member?” Benson asked. “Yes.” Ellis smiled, it wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t exactly the truth either. “Ok. You’ve actually come at a really good time. We’re short staffed and just got a pretty big case. Are you up for pretty much just jumping in?” Benson asked. “That how I work best.” Ellis replied. “Great. Let’s go introduce you.” Benson stood and walked toward her door as Ellis followed.

Everyone was gathered at a whiteboard going over evidence from their current case when they walked up to them. “This is Detective Ellis Hayes. She’s joining us from upstate.” Benson said, as Ellis gave an awkward wave. “This is Detectives Amanda Rollins, Dominick Carisi, Odafin Tutuola, and our ADA Rafael Barba.” Benson gestured to the different people as she introduced them. Ellis noticed the ADA look her up and down and felt her face flush. “What do you say we fill her in.” Benson suggested. They informed her of the details of their case and Benson partnered her with Carisi for the time being.

“Hayes.” Benson called as she exited her office with a file. “Yes, Lieutenant?” Ellis said, looking up from her computer. “Can you take this over to Barba’s office?” Benson asked. “If you tell me where it is.” Ellis smiled, taking the file. “I can. I’d send someone with you but they all seem to be out at lunch.” Benson smiled.

The directions Benson had given her had been pretty straightforward and she found Barba’s office easily. “Hi. I’m Detective Hayes, I have a file for Mr. Barba.” She said to the woman sitting outside of his office. “I’m Carmen, I’ll let him know you’re here.” Carmen said as she got up. She had poked her head in his office for a moment before motioning her in. He was sitting at his desk when she entered. “Do you prefer Ellis or Hayes?” He asked looking up at her when she approached. “Honestly, Ellis.” She smiled, noticing the corners of his lips pull up slightly. “Here’s the file Benson sent.” Ellis said, holding it out to him. “Thanks.” He said, setting it on his desk. “Have you had lunch?” He asked. “I’m sorry.” She replied taken aback by his question. “It’s the meal between breakfast and dinner.” He smirked. “I know what lunch is.” She smiled, finding his smart ass remark slightly amusing. “I’ll rephrase then. Would you like to have lunch, with me?” He asked. He wasn’t smiling but there was a twinkle in his eye and she didn’t know why, considering this was only her first day on the job and she felt it was a terrible idea, but she agreed.

“Liv said you came from upstate New York?” Barba asked after they had ordered. “Yeah, Rochester. I moved there for school and then just kind of stayed.” Ellis smiled. “What brought you to the city?” Barba asked. “Family.” Was her simple answer. It was the truth and the whole explanation would take too long, also not something she typically shared when first meeting someone. “Ok.” He smirked, slightly humored by her vagueness. “Did you grow up here?” He continued to inquire. “In Queens.” She smiled. They made a bit more small talk before she asked. “Why’d you invite me to lunch?” “Because I find you appealing.” He smirked. “Appealing?” She questioned, lifting a brow. “Would attractive be a better word choice?” He smiled as he chewed a bite of food. “It’s kind of inappropriate considering today is my first day.” She replied. “Probably, and yet here we are.” He smirked. “You’re pretty confident.” She stated taking a sip of her water. “You like it.” He jested. “I do, but that is not the point.” She smiled finding him more attractive than she wished she did at the moment. “Then what is the point?” He asked. “Do you like kids?” She inquired, ignoring his latest comment. “Not really.” He replied. “Oh.” She sighed, her expression becoming less playful. “I mean I like Liv’s kid but I’m not going to start volunteering at a youth center or anything.” He said in an attempt to take back his last statement. “Yeah, I get that.” She smiled.

Barba picked up the tab when the waiter brought the check. “I invited you.” He said with a smile when she tried to interject. “I’d like to take you out to dinner sometime.” He suggested, as he helped her with her jacket. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” She sighed, turning to look at him. “Can we see how you feel after we work together for a few weeks before you say no?” He suggested. “Alright.” She agreed, desperately wanting to have met this man at a different time in her life.

“How was your first day?” Libby, Ellis’s mom, asked when she walked in the door. “Not too bad. The other detectives seem alright, not that I really know them yet, but I get a good vibe.” Ellis smiled, walking across the living room to scoop up the sixth month old baby who had just learned how to sit up steadily on her own. “How was Lena today?” Ellis asked, pulling the little girl in to kiss her cheeks. “She was great. I’m so glad you two are here and I get to love on my little sunshine all day.” Libby smiled. “Me too mom. Thanks for letting us move in and helping out with her during the day. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Ellis replied, giving her mom a hug. “Hey, I love having you here.” Libby smiled.

Lena had been put to bed so Ellis made her way to the kitchen for a snack. “You want company?” Her mom asked as she sat at the table. “Sure.” Ellis smiled. They sat in silence for a moment. “If I wanted to date... how would that work?” Ellis asked. “Are you sure you’re ready for that?” Libby asked. “I’m not sure, but I’d also like to know it’s an option at some point.” Ellis smiled. “I’m fine with watching Lena while you go out as long as you let me know in advance.” Libby smiled. “Ok.” Ellis replied, her smile not going unnoticed by her mother. “You have someone in mind.” Libby asked. “The prosecutor from our case asked me out. I don’t know if I’m going to except but it’s nice to know someone is interested.” She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Time seemed to move faster working with Manhattan SVU than they had at her previous precinct. A month later and she had fallen into a good working routine with the squad and enjoyed having Carisi as a partner. She found him funny but wasn’t always sure he was necessarily trying to be. Barba hadn’t asked her about going out again but he did subtly flirt with her which she hated to admit she was enjoying. “Lunch?” Barba texted her out of the blue one morning. “Sure. Where?” She sent back.

She met him at the restaurant he had suggested, finding him sitting at a table, waiting for her. “How are you adjusting?” He asked. “Pretty well.” She smiled. “Have you thought anymore about me taking you to dinner?” He smirked. “Wow, straight to it.” She replied. “I’m not exactly patient.” She couldn’t help but smile at his response. “I have.” “And...” He pried. “I would like to but I’m not sure with how frequently we work together it’s a good idea.” She sighed, using work as an excuse because she hated the real reason. “We could always take it slow, see how things go.” He pushed. “You don’t really strike me as the type who would mix your personal life with work.” She smirked, avoiding giving him an answer. “I’m not.” He shrugged. “Why me?” She inquired curiously, she knew why she hadn’t flat out said no but was puzzled as to why he was so interested. “You don’t feel it?” He questioned, almost looking a little dejected. “No, I do. I just... I...” She blushed hating that she couldn’t find the words she wanted. “Go out with me then.” He said, his smirk back. “Fine. Give me a couple options for when and I’ll get back to you on what works best for me.” She said rolling her eyes as she smiled. He found it odd that she couldn’t agree to a time then, but not wanting her to change her mind, gave her the choice between Friday or Saturday and told her she could pick the time.

“Are you sure you’re ready for a date?” Libby questioned after Ellis asked if she was available to watch Lena. “It’s been over a year mom. I get little butterflies in my stomach every time I think about him. I’m ready.” Ellis smiled. “Does he know about Eleanor?” Libby asked. “Let me see if there’s anything there before I scare him off.” Ellis sighed. “Don’t you think it would be better to tell him before you get hurt?” Her mom asked looking concerned. “I’m afraid at this point I’ll be hurt either way.” Ellis shrugged. 

“Saturday works best but we’ll have to eat early. Is six ok?” She texted. He agreed within a few seconds and she unconsciously smiled. Every time he glanced at her for the remainder of the week he would smirk and she’d shake her head, slightly rolling her eyes. “What’s that about?” Rollins asked, noticing them. “He just thinks he’s out smarted me.” Ellis said shaking her head. “Are you sure he hasn’t?” Rollins asked. “Not really.” Ellis smiled.

They met at a restaurant he picked and the conversation flowed easily. “Your favorite movie can not be a kids movie.” He said rolling his eyes. “I didn’t say that it was my favorite. I just said that I end up watching it when it’s on.” She smiled. “How often does The Little Princess come on television.” He questioned, lifting his eyebrow. “Not that often really, but if it is...” Her eyes lit up. He offered to drop her off and since taking public transit would take forever she excepted.

“Can I take you out again?” He asked, inching closer to her as they stood on her mothers porch. “I’d like that, but there’s something I need to tell you.” She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. “Ok.” He smirked, his lips inches from hers. “I don’t know if I should tell you before or after you kiss me.” She teased, wanting desperately to know what he tasted like, just in case the seven month old on the other side of the door was a deal breaker for him. The corners of his lips twitched upward as he leaned in, closing the space between them. Jesus, if this was the only time this happened she would be extremely disappointed.

“What did you want to tell me?” He asked when he finally pulled his lips from hers. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before speaking. “I have a daughter.” “That’s ok.” He smiled. “She’s seven months old.” Ellis looked at him trying to get a read on what he was thinking. “Where is the father?” He asked a little more seriously than she would have liked. “He’s nothing more than a sperm donor. Something I’ll explain when I know you a little better, but I can assure you is not and never will be in my life.” She said. “I have your word on that.” He smiled, putting his arm around her again. “You do.” She replied.

Another month passed and she had spent every moment off that her mom could watch Lena with Barba. It was reckless dating the ADA that worked on their cases and she knew it but she couldn’t help herself. Besides, the worst thing that would happen is that she’d be transferred to a different department, and she had definitely had worst things happen. She’d make sure they disclosed if it interfered with a case. “Are you ok with coming to my place this Saturday. We can watch movies and order pizza. My mom has plans but I’d like to see you.” She asked as they spoke on the phone. “That means I would meet your daughter?” He questioned. “Yeah, but she wont understand who you are.” Ellis chuckled.

Barba was punctual. Ellis smiled as she let him into the house. “This is my daughter, Eleanor, or Lena as I like to call her.” Ellis said holding up the small child. Lena stared at Rafael, before turning her head into her mother’s shoulder. “She’s cute.” He smiled. “Isn’t she though. I mean, I know everyone thinks their kid is cute but she’s really cute.” Ellis beamed. The three of them settled in on the couch to watch a movie, Lena falling asleep on Ellis’ shoulder for most of it.

Libby got back around four to find the three of them sitting on the couch. “Hi mom.” Ellis said as she entered the room. “Hi.” Her mother replied, glancing at Barba. “This is Rafael. Rafael, this is my mom, Elizabeth or Libby as most people call her.” Ellis said introducing them. “It’s nice to meet you. I’m quite fond of your daughter.” He smiled. “It’s nice to meet you too.” Libby smiled, mostly at his need to inform her that he like Ellis. “Who’s my sunshine?” Libby said in a high pitched voice as she scooped up Lena, taking her in the other room to give Ellis and Barba some time alone.

“Can you hang out at my place?” Barba asked. “Now? Or just a vague at some point, like I need to get permission from my mom to go to your house.” Ellis smirked. “Now.” He smiled. “I’ll go ask.” Ellis chuckled, realizing the irony in what she had just said. “Hey mom?” Ellis said as she walked in the study to find her mom with Lena sitting in her lap at the computer. “Yes.” Libby replied. “Are you able to watch Lena for a while so Rafael and I can go out?” Ellis asked. “When will you be back?” Libby inquired. As much as Ellis appreciated her mothers help and as much as she loved Lena, it was times like this that made her feel like a teenage mom instead of a woman in her thirties with a kid, but still this was easier than finding a nanny and it allowed her to save money. “Nine, ten at the latest.” Ellis replied. “That should be fine. Lena and I will watch a movie or something.” Libby smiled, knowing Ellis really liked Barba and as much as it worried her, she knew she needed to start living normally again.

Barba barely gave her a moment to look around his apartment when they got there before his lips were on hers. Ellis didn’t object though, allowing him to guide her to his bedroom, clothes littering the path as they went. He followed her naked form as she inched backward on his bed, his lips leaving a trail of kisses down her until he tongued her center. She moaned softly at his touch, gripping his perfectly styled hair with one hand as he held her hips that had started to buck firmly in place. Her breathing became short little intakes of air as her climax grew closer. He softened his touch when he felt her buckle. “Rafael.” She panted, trying to push his head from her. He kissed back up her body as he made his way to her lips. 

She could feel him as he laid between her legs. Barba pulled from her momentarily to get something from his nightstand. She watched as he sat up to roll the condom on before his weight pressed against her again and his lips found hers. Slowly he pushed inside her. They found a rhythm once he started pumping. She hadn’t been with anyone since before she had become pregnant with Eleanor and she was pleased that this had been just as impressive as their first kiss. He continued thrusting, his hand gripping the back of her head, their lips never parting, until he felt her tighten. He grunted a few more thrust before collapsing on top of her, panting as they both caught their breath. 

He curled up behind her when he returned from disposing of the condom and pulled her against his chest. “What’s this from?” He asked noticing a scar on her arm. “A bullet I took eight years ago during a domestic disturbance call.” She said dismissively. “And these?” He inquired, noticing more scars on her back. He ran is finger along one of them and noticed she tensed at his touch. “I don’t really want to talk about scars right now.” She smiled, turning to face him. He was about to press the topic when she pressed her lips to his.


	3. Chapter 3

“Can you stay the night?” He asked as she laid spent in his arms. “I’d have to coordinate that with my mom.” Ellis sighed. They had been dating two months, sleeping together for one but she still hadn’t actually slept in his arms. “It’d be nice to wake up to you.” He smiled pulling her closer. “It would but I have Lena. I can’t just expect my mom to stay home so I can run around doing whatever I want. Lena wasn’t her choice, she was mine.” Ellis replied. “I know.” He sighed. “I’ll check with my mom and see if she’s good with me staying over Saturday.” Ellis suggested in an attempt to make everyone happy. “I’d like that.” He smiled.

Ellis sighed when she approached her mothers front door, selfishly wishing for a moment that things were different. “What’s wrong?” Ellis asked when she walked in to find Lena still awake and screaming. “She’s being stubborn and fighting sleep.” Libby replied rolling her eyes. “You could have called, I would have come home sooner.” Ellis smiled taking her daughter from her mom. Lena almost immediately calmed and put her head on Ellis’ shoulder. “I think she missed you.” Libby said as she lightly rubbed Lena’s back. Ellis rocked Lena until she was in a deep sleep, taking back her thought of things being different. This may not have been how she imagined having a daughter but she wouldn’t trade Lena for anything. She gave her a kiss on the forehead before gently laying her in her crib.

“Have you told Rafael?” Libby asked as Ellis joined her at the table in the kitchen. “You’ve seen him with Lena. He knows about her.” Ellis replied. “I meant about how you ended up with Lena.” Libby said in a serious tone. “No.” Ellis sighed as she got up to get a glass of water. “You need to. He’s a good man, he deserves to know.” Libby stated. “I know,” Ellis sighed as she sat back down, closing her eyes briefly before continuing, “but how do I even start to bring it up.” “You’ll find a way.” Libby assured her, gently squeezing her hand.

Barba had come over early Saturday afternoon to spend time with both Ellis and Lena. “You know for how awkward you were with her when you first met you seem to be pretty comfortable now.” Ellis commented as she watched Barba and Lena on the couch. They were both laughing as she kept grabbing his nose. “I never really thought I was a kid person but it’s kind of neat to watch her develop so quickly. You know when I first came over she’d stay seated where you set her and now she’s pulling to stand on everything she can reach.” He smiled which made Ellis smile. “Do you want to go for a walk? She likes to look around as she’s pushed in her stroller.” Ellis suggested. “Sure.” Barba replied, picking Lena up and setting her on his hip as he made his way toward Ellis.

“That’s my elementary school.” Ellis said pointing to a small school as they walked passed it. “So your mom still lives in your childhood home?” Barba asked. “Yeah, Lena and I sleep in the room I grew up in... not exactly where I thought I’d be sleeping at thirty-two.” Ellis sighed. Barba opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind. “It’s good though. I mean my mom is amazing and supportive. I really can’t complain.” Ellis continued, skirting around the idea of telling him what she needed to but chickening out. “How supportive?” He smirked as she turned them toward the playground. “She agreed to watch Lena tonight. We already set a travel bed up in her room for Lena to sleep in.” Ellis smiled as Barba pulled her closer to him by her waist as they walked.

Lena’s eyes were large as she took in everything on their walk, her head in constant motion. “She really does like to look at things.” Barba commented as Ellis picked her up and placed her in a baby swing. “She’s nosy.” Ellis chuckled as she gently pushed her in the swing. “You could say observant.” Barba suggested, moving to stand closer to her. Ellis smiled as she thought about how to an outsider they must look like a family. “Alright, observant.” Ellis smirked as she felt his arms wrap around her waist. They pushed Lena in the swing for a bit longer before starting the journey back to her mothers. “Can I take you to dinner when we get back?” Barba asked. Ellis glanced at her watch. “My mom should be home so I’ll check but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

Barba had the small overnight bag she had packed draped over his shoulder and was holding her hand as they walked down the hall to his apartment. Once inside he set the bag down on a chair in his bedroom and pulled her against him, pressing his lips to hers. She raised her arms when she felt him lift her shirt, her hair falling behind her shoulders as he pulled it off. His lips found hers again as she tugged at his shirt, his hands resting on her hips once it was removed. Her hands reached to unbutton his jeans, pushing harder into the kiss as she tugged them down. He moaned against her lips as she ran her hand along him before slowly kissing her way to her knees. He looked down at her as she pulled him free. Their eyes meeting as she placed him in her mouth. He made a soft humming sound as she took him deeper, entangling his hand in her hair. When he felt himself getting closer than he wanted he gently pulled her back to his lips and walked her to his bed. 

He unfastened her pants, pulling them off leaving her in just her bra and panties as she laid in front of him. Laying on top of her, he kissed her down her body, removing her bra as he tongued a nipple. His hands tugged at her panties as he removed them too, his mouth working toward her center. The corners of his lips turned up as his name escaped her more as a moan than an actual word while he continued to tongue her. Her moaning grew louder as he slipped two fingers in and gently curled them, pressing against a spot that made her hips jerk against him. “Raf...” She panted, unable to speak his full name as her lower back lifted and her hand gripped his hair. He moved his fingers and she buckled forward, pulling away from him slightly as she came. He climbed between her legs as he reached to his nightstand for a condom. He kissed her as he slowly pushed inside, pumping towards his own release which wouldn’t take long at this point. Their breathing was heavy as grunted and collapsed against her.

Barba curled up behind her as they cuddled under the covers. “I’m glad I get to sleep next to you tonight.” He hummed in her ear. “Me too.” She smiled adjusting herself closer to him, if that was possible. They hadn’t been laying there long when she heard his breathing level out into almost a soft snore. She had been toying with the thought of telling him what she needed to but didn’t want to ruin the moment. Now that he was asleep she relaxed and shut her mind off. This wasn’t the right time anyway.

“Morning.” Barba smirked as Ellis stirred next to him. “How long have you been awake.” She asked as he smiled at her. “Not long. Do you want breakfast?” He asked as she made her way to his bathroom. “Sure. Where do you want to go?” She asked, grabbing her toothbrush out of her bag. “I meant I’d make breakfast.” He said following her to brush his own teeth. “Rafael Barba cooks for the women he brings home?” She teased as he handed her his toothpaste. “The ones I like enough to let stay the night.” He smirked, sticking his toothbrush in his mouth.

“Can I help or just watch?” She asked as she followed him to the kitchen. “You can make coffee.” He suggested, gesturing toward the coffee maker. Everything she needed was methodically placed around the coffee maker, making her chuckle to herself. “You like eggs?” He asked as he gathered what he needed. She nodded. “Breakfast potatoes?” She nodded again. “Sausage?” She shook her head and squished her nose up. “Ok no sausage.” He chuckled. “Bacon?” “Sure.” She smiled, wrapping her arms around him to give him a kiss. “Fruit?” He asked holding up a small container of mixed fruit. “Definitely.” She replied, taking it from him and setting it on the counter. “How do you like your eggs?” He asked as he started to cook. “Over easy.” She said, finding his coffee mugs and pouring coffee in two of them before setting one on the counter next to him. “You need anything in your coffee or do you take it black?” She asked as she took a sip of hers. “Black.” He replied, watching her find two plates and set them on the counter.

They sat at a small table he had just off the kitchen to eat. “Rafael.” She spoke as they were close to finishing. “Yes.” He smiled stealing a potato from her plate. “I need to tell you something and I need to do it sooner than later but I’m not really sure I want to.” She sighed. “You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.” He replied, looking at her softly. “No I do. It’s not fair to you that you don’t know what you’re getting into.” She said, looking a little defeated. “What is it?” He questioned becoming slightly concerned. “Ok,” she breathed, “Lena... I wasn’t in a relationship... I don’t know who her father is.” She pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose, not wording this well at all. “I mean it wasn’t a one night stand or anything. I didn’t want what happened...” Her voice faltered as she spoke the part she had been dreading. “You were raped.” He clarified, slightly nodding his head as he bit his lower lip, casting his glance toward the table. “I understand if that’s too much and you want to bail. I just... you needed to know.” Ellis exhaled after she spoke, afraid to hear his reaction. “I’m not going anywhere,” he smiled softly at her, taking her hand in his, “I’m glad you told me but it doesn’t change how I feel about you.” She visibly relaxed, “It doesn’t?” “No.” He assured her pulling her into a hug. 

“Does Liv know?” He asked as she pulled back to sit in her chair. “No. I asked my captain not to include it with my transfer. We never caught the guy and it seemed harder to start fresh with it still lingering. It’s been well over a year. The cases we work don’t get to me. I do my counseling. I love my daughter. I’m happy.” Ellis smiled. “Does Liv know about Lena?” Barba inquired more out of curiosity than concern. “You’re the only one who knows about her.” She replied. “Then I’ll be sure to keep that to myself then.” He smirked. “I appreciate that.” She smiled. “Do you still investigate, try to find who attacked you?” He asked. “No. At this point I don’t think I want to know who he is.” Ellis stated.


	4. Chapter 4

“How does Lena do at restaurants?” Barba asked as they spoke on the phone. Ellis was sitting on the floor in a gated off section of the living room watching Lena bang two toys together. “She does ok as long as she has things to look at.” She replied. “Can I take the two of you to lunch tomorrow? Maybe somewhere close to your house in case she doesn’t do so well and we end up getting it to go.” He chuckled. “There’s a restaurant we can walk to that has good food if you can get passed the whole in the wall appearance.” He couldn’t see her but he knew she was grinning. “I can.” He smirked. 

“Rafael, hi.” Libby said as she let him in. “Did Ellis not tell you I was coming over?” He asked since she seemed almost surprised to see him. “She might have mentioned lunch but she didn’t ask if I could watch Lena so I thought something came up.” Libby smiled. “We’re taking Lena.” Ellis smiled as she joined them. “I have a few hours at home... to myself... that’s a pleasant surprise.” Libby said playfully. “Hey enjoy it.” Ellis smiled as she picked Lena up to change before they left.

“The food is actually really good.” Barba acknowledged as they ate. “I told you. It’s clean too, it’s just been here forever and has never been updated.” Ellis smiled as she placed avocado slices on a plastic mat for Lena to eat. “She’s pretty good at that.” Barba noted as he watched the little girl pick up a chunk and put it in her mouth. “Yeah, it’ll get messier the more she eats.” Ellis said as she pulled out a package of wipes. “She’s how old now?” He asked watching Lena smear mushed avocado across her cheek. “Ten months next week.” Ellis smiled. “Almost a year.” He said. “She’ll be a year on May fourteenth.” She replied, chuckling slightly at how much had changed. “What?” Barba asked curiously. “If you had told me during those first few months of pure exhaustion that I would ever have anything that even resembled a normal life again, I wouldn’t have believed you.” She smiled.

“You want to stay, maybe watch a movie?” Ellis asked when they got back to her moms. “I would.” Barba smiled, following her in. Libby took Lena but sat in the recliner and joined them for the movie. Ellis was curled against him on the couch and while he felt it should have been awkward with her mother there, it wasn’t. “I’m going to put Lena to bed.” Libby whispered as she carried a sleeping Lena to Ellis’ room when the movie ended. “Do you think it’d be ok with your mom if I stayed the night?” Barba whispered making Ellis chuckle. “I’m pretty sure she’d be ok with it. Besides she knows we’ll only be sleeping. There’s no way I’d risk waking Lena up.” She smiled pulling up to kiss him.

Libby was watching Lena, giving Ellis an evening out with Barba, an evening that had started with good intentions but ended up being less out and more entangled in each other’s arms under his covers. They were both still laying in his bed when her phone rang. “Hayes.” She answered. “Ok Liv. Yeah, I’m on my way.” Ellis hung up the phone to call her mom as Barba’s phone rang. She went to the living room so she could talk to her mom without being heard in the background of Barba’s call. “Hey mom. I’m being called into work. Are you ok staying with Lena tonight?” She asked. “Thanks. I really appreciate it.” She hung up the phone and reentered Barba’s room to find him getting dressed. “She called you in too?” Ellis asked. “Yes. Are you going to the hospital or precinct?” He asked. “Rollins and Fin are already at the hospital, I’m going to the precinct.” She replied as she started to dress as well. “I’ll give you a ride then.” He smirked.

“Julie, our victim says she was held captive in a room with no windows for a month. She only knows it’s been that long because the man who took her would mark off each day on a calendar hanging on the wall.” Liv informed them as they sat in the conference room. Rollins and Fin had made it there from the hospital and Rollins was busy downloading the images they had taken of the victims injuries. “She said she felt a hand cover her mouth as she approached her door and then a small prick in her neck. The next thing she remembers is being tied up in the room.” Fin said as he started to inform them to the victims statement. Ellis tuned out knowing what he would say next, being entirely to familiar with what this victim had gone through.

“Alright.” Rollins announced as she finished uploading the images to the drive. This pulled Ellis from her thoughts. She didn’t say anything just looked at the screen, the fresh wounds that resembled the scares on her back plastered in front of her. “Are we having fun yet?” She whispered to herself and she could almost feel him behind her again. “What made you say that?” Rollins asked as everyone in the room looked at her. “What?” Ellis replied slightly startled as she had drifted back into her own head. “That phrase. The victim said the guy who did this would say that exact phrase every time... just before.” Rollins said. “We had a case very similar to this in Rochester.” Ellis replied looking around the room. “Did you call Barba in because you have someone in custody?” She asked not knowing what exactly she wanted their response to be. “No. We like to have the DA’s office involved from the beginning on cases like this. What about your case in Rochester?” Liv asked. “It’s a cold case now but I’m sure I can get my former captain to send over the little evidence they have.” She replied. “I can send you to get it on Monday.” Liv said. “That may not be the best thing.” Ellis paused, looking at Barba and then Liv, “Can I talk to you and Barba in your office.” 

Barba watched Ellis grab something from her desk before joining them in Liv’s office. “What’s the problem?” Liv asked as she shut the door. “I’ve never seen another case like this, so I asked Captain Wilkes to not mention it in my transfer. I wanted to move on and put it behind me.” Ellis handed Liv the dump drive she had grabbed from her desk. “What’s this?” Liv asked as she looked at the drive. “It’s the case file, my case file. I can’t work on this one, not as a detective.” Ellis sighed. “Your case file?” Liv questioned. “The same thing happened to me a year and a half ago. After a month, I woke up bloodied and bruised in my bed not knowing how I got home.” Ellis replied avoiding making eye contact with Barba.

“Ok.” Liv said as she thought, “we’ll need your statement.” “It’s in the file.” Ellis stated. “We could still use your help since you have a unique familiarity with the crime, it just wont be in a detective capacity. You can give us information based on your experience.” “Ok.” Ellis replied. “Can I speak with Ellis privately?” Barba, who had been unusually quiet, finally spoke. “Sure,” Liv said giving him a curious look, “join us in the conference room when you’re through.” “We will.” Barba replied. “You’ll let me know if there’s an issue?” Liv questioned as she started out the door. “Yes.” Barba nodded.

“You didn’t tell me you were kept for a month.” Barba said softly noticing the look on Ellis’ face. “I didn’t want to tell you how truly horrible it was. I though it was over.” She spoke barely above a whisper, still avoiding eye contact. He gently place his fingers under her chin lifting her to face him. “I get that.” He said, reassuringly grazing her cheek with his thumb. “What does this mean for you and this case? Can you be involved?” She asked. “Depends on how it goes. If I have to involve you in the trial we will have to disclose and I may have to recuse myself but if I don’t then we can avoid that. We’ll just see how things progress.” He said. “And if this is like mine we may never even find the guy.” Ellis sighed. “Could you identify him?” Barba asked. “I never saw his face, but his voice... I’ll never forget his voice.” Ellis shuddered. “Are you going to tell them about Lena?” Barba asked. “Not unless it’s relevant to their case. I received enough judgmental looks when I was still trying to work while pregnant in Rochester to last me a while. I get it though. I mean, who keeps their rapist baby?” Ellis sighed, not having been there long enough to know Liv’s history. “I promise they’ll be more understanding if you decide to tell them than you think.” He smiled pulling her into a hug since Liv’s blinds were closed.

All eyes were on Ellis when they walked back in the conference room. “Are there any differences between your case and this one?” Carisi asked, trying to lessen the tension in the room. “Not really. I was entering my house in Rochester, felt a hand cover my mouth and before I could try to fight back a pinch on my neck. I’m pretty sure it was a needle he used to inject me with something to knock me out. That’s the last thing I remember before waking up.” The memory was so vivid she could still smell the room as its image flashed in her mind. “My statement is in the report.” She added, not really wanting to speak about it again. “What did your department find when they investigated?” Fin asked. “We’re pretty sure he stalked me for months. He picked a time when I would be getting home that none of my neighbors were around. That doesn’t just happen. We had DNA but there was no match in CODIS, other than that there was nothing to go on. No fingerprints, no one saw anything. I couldn’t even tell them an idea of how long I had been driven to where he held me since I was unconscious.” She replied. “You couldn’t find any open cases that matched your assault?” Rollins asked. “Not in Rochester.” Ellis sighed. “What about upstate in general?” Carisi asked. “They looked for open cases in the FBI database but couldn’t find anything anywhere in the country that matched.” Ellis said. “What about initial reports, ones that never actually became an open case?” Carisi asked. “I don’t think they looked into those.” Ellis replied, looking up at him. “We’ll start there then. Also look into Julie’s neighbors, he’d have a lot more neighbors to contend with in the city than Rochester. Hayes you can go home and get some sleep if you want.” Liv said. “Ok.” Ellis nodded. “I can give you a ride.” Barba offered as he stood to leave as well, knowing they wouldn’t need him tonight and if they did they could call. “Thanks.” She replied.

“What’s wrong?” Libby asked as Ellis and Barba entered her home. “It happened again. A girl had the same thing happen to her that happened to me. Not only is he still out there... he’s here. In the city.” Ellis said, tears in her eyes. Barba protectively pulled her closer to him. “Ellis...” Libby whispered, trying to figure out what to say. “I’ll be ok. It changes nothing. We’re past it.” Ellis resolved, standing taller. “Sweetheart.” Libby sighed. “Where’s Lena?” Ellis asked ignoring her mother’s tone. “In her bed in your room.” Libby replied. Ellis took Barba’s hand in hers and walked toward her room. Quietly she inched open the door, sneaking in to peak at her daughter who was curled in a ball on her tummy, her little butt in the air. “Are you ok?” Barba whispered. “I’m not really sure. Can you stay?” She asked looking up at him. “I can.” He said, wrapping her in his arms. She changed into some pajamas while he stripped down to his boxer briefs and undershirt and climbed in her bed. “Why here? Why now?” She whispered as he held her. “Maybe he changes the city in hopes of lessening his chances of getting caught. It’s just a coincidence SVU picked up one of his victims as a case.” He whispered back. “You buy that?” She sighed. “No, but I’m hopeful.” He replied, pulling her tighter against him.


	5. Chapter 5

“Did you find anything in the initial reports you were going to look through?” Ellis asked as she approached Carisi’s desk when she arrived at work Monday. “We did.” Carisi replied, his face looking solemn. “What?” Ellis questioned. Carisi didn’t say anything but guided her to the conference room where everyone had already gathered. Barba looked up at her with his head resting on his fingertips. “We found sixteen girls spanning New York and a few surrounding states that had initial statements about being taken and raped, only to be returned to their bed a month later.” Carisi informed her. “They all had the same marks on their backs as... Julie.” Fin paused before only saying Julie’s name, even though they all knew from the pictures in the case file, Ellis had them too. “Why didn’t we find these?” Ellis asked mostly to herself. “They all became homicide cases.” Rollins said. Ellis looked at her, her eyes widening. “Each victim made an initial statement and discovered shortly later she was pregnant. They were each killed the day after they terminated the pregnancy.” Rollins continued. “Well, all but five of them. They chose to give their’s up for adoption, he killed them the day after they were released from the hospital.” Carisi said. “We wouldn’t have found them either if Carisi hadn’t accidentally included deceased in the search.” Fin noted.

“He was trying to get us pregnant?” Ellis questioned. “It looks that way.” Liv replied. “I’m...” Ellis started but paused as she looked around the room. “I have to go.” She stated bluntly as she left the conference room not waiting for a response. Barba wanted to follow, but he couldn’t this time without it looking suspicious, so instead he texted. “I’ll come by your house when I’m through here.” “Ok.” Was the simple response he received. “I guess it’s a good thing Hayes didn’t get pregnant.” Carisi said. “Do we know she didn’t?” Rollins questioned. “I’ll ask her tomorrow. In the mean time I’m getting a security detail for both her and Julie.” Liv said. “Why don’t you call Ellis and make sure that’s what she wants.” Barba suggested, garnering a few curious looks from the detectives. “Ellis?” Rollins questioned. “I asked her if she preferred Ellis or Hayes, she said Ellis.” He said dismissively, as though there was nothing else beyond that.

Libby was holding Lena as she made her way from the study to the living room when Ellis came in the front door. “What’s wrong?” Libby asked. Ellis went to her mother and pulled Lena into her arms. “They found more girls.” Ellis replied. “That’ll help them find him wont it?” Libby asked. “Possibly.” Ellis sighed, holding her daughter tighter. “What aren’t you telling me.” Libby asked. “They’re all dead.” Ellis said. Libby started going around the house and making sure every door and window was locked. “Mom... mom...” Ellis called as she followed her. “He could try to get in here. To get you.” Libby said her eyes tearing up. “He killed them after they chose not to keep his baby. Something tells me he doesn’t plan on killing me.” Ellis replied holding Lena up slightly higher. 

Libby nodded and took Lena from Ellis as her phone rang. “Hayes.” She answered, seeing Liv’s name pop up. “What? No, I don’t need a detail. Yeah, I’m sure. I never had an abortion. Get one for Julie though, he may be watching her. Yes, I’ll be in tomorrow.” Ellis sighed and hung up the phone. “Why did you turn down a detail?” Libby asked. “Because I doubt I’m in any danger and Rafael is coming over tonight and the last thing I need is a patrol cop seeing him here and making things even more complicated.” Ellis replied. “Should you be dating him if you’re not allowed to be seen with him?” Libby questioned, raising an eyebrow. “It’s not that it’s not allowed it’s just that we haven’t told anyone.” Ellis sighed not wanting to get into the ins and outs of disclosing her relationship. “I’m just not sure it’s wise to turn down protection so your boyfriend can come over.” Libby replied, handing Lena back to Ellis.

“Maybe you should get the detail.” Barba suggested as they set on her mother’s couch. “I’m pretty sure if he wanted me dead he’d have done something by now.” Ellis said dismissively. “Yes, but...” Barba started. “I’m not living my life in fear. I have moved on, I can’t go back to feeling that way.” Ellis said, making it clear she wasn’t changing her mind. “Liv is going to ask you about Lena tomorrow. I just wanted to give you a heads up.” He sighed. “You told them?” She asked. “No. I just meant she’s going to ask you if you became pregnant.” He replied pulling her into his side. “Ok.” Ellis sighed. “What are you going to tell her?” He asked. “The truth.” She said turning to look at him. “Good, because if you didn’t I would have to and I would really hate to betray your trust that way.” He said and she could feel him relax next to her. “It’s good to know you would have at least been conflicted about it.” She smiled, pulling up to give him a kiss.

When Ellis arrived at work the next morning Liv called her into her office. “Have a seat.” Liv said gesturing to the empty seat across from her desk. “I wanted to let you know that I have contacted the FBI since this is an open case of their’s and crosses multiple state lines.” Liv said. “Oh, ok.” Ellis replied that not being exactly what she expected their meeting to be about. “They will probably want to interview you and Julie since you two are the only surviving victims.” Liv added. “That makes sense.” Ellis replied. “I have to ask, as part of our investigation, if you became pregnant from your assault?” Liv questioned, her eyes softer than they were before. “I did. I have an adorable ten month old daughter that my mother watches while I’m at work.” Ellis stated. “So you kept the baby.” Liv said, thinking as she tapped her fingers on her lips. “And my life it seems.” Ellis grumbled expecting to see a judgmental look from Liv that never came. “That is probably relevant to the FBI profilers that will be here later. I’d like to know whether they think you are in danger. I’ll assign a detail even if you don’t want it if they think you are.” Liv said. “Ok.” Ellis nodded as she got up to leave, turning back to Liv as she reached the door. “This is now a federal case?” She asked. “I suppose.” Liv replied. “To be tried in a federal court, not district?” Ellis questioned. “Most likely, but Barba will still be present, McCoy has insisted on it. He will consult with the federal prosecutor when and if the time comes.” Liv answered.

Ellis watched as a small group of agents set up a work area in the conference room. “Detective Hayes.” The one that had been introduced to her as Agent Clark called, motioning for her to join them. “Lieutenant Benson said your assault was a year and a half ago?” Clark asked as she sat down at the table with Agents Moore, Lamb, and Dunn. “July thirtieth through August twenty seventh of 2013.” Ellis replied. “The exact dates, that’s helpful.” Clark said as he made a note on their timeline. “Can you walk us through that month?” Dunn asked. Ellis exhaled before she spoke. “I woke up with my arms tied above my head, standing in the middle of a small room, maybe a ten by ten square. It was empty except for a bed in one corner and a table with two chairs. For the first week or so I remained restrained in some way except for meals and to go to the restroom. After I stopped resisting he let me have more freedom. Everyday was pretty much the same. He’d bring food and books which helped pass the time after he untied me. I remember him marking the twenty seventh off on the calendar and then eating dinner. The next day I woke up in my bed.” “How often did he assault you?” Clark asked softly. “Everyday.” Ellis barely whispered. “What did he look like?” Moore asked. “He wore a ski mask of sorts. It wasn’t a heavy material but still hid his face. He was tan but I’m pretty sure caucasian, maybe six or seven inches taller than me with a slightly muscular build.” Ellis replied. “How tall are you?” Moore questioned as she jotted down a few notes. “Five three.” She answered. “How did you get the marks on your back?” Clark asked. “I honestly don’t know. I woke up with them once I was home.” Ellis sighed. “The other bruises?” Lamb questioned. “I had marks on my wrist from the rope and a the rest were from when I was still resisting and he’d hit me or hold me in place.”

“How are you?” Barba asked as he stood by her desk, both of their eyes on Julie through the window to the conference room as she was being interviewed. “I was dreading retelling what happened but it wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” Ellis half smiled as she turned to look at him. “I won’t be prosecuting.” He stated as he met her eyes. “I know, Liv told me. In a way, that’s good though.” She sighed. “For us it is.” He whispered as he leaned toward her desk as though he was looking at something. “I’m sorry.” Ellis whispered. “For what?” Barba questioned, pretending to flip through the file she had on her desk. “My life making things complicated.” She exhaled. “Hey, I knew it would be complicated the moment I asked you to lunch.” He lifted his head to look at her. “This complicated?” She sighed. “I’m still glad I asked.” He smirked before actually picking up the file from her desk to flip through.

Julie had been taken home and everyone else joined the Agents in the conference room. “Based off Ellis and Julie’s accounts we feel we’re looking for a white male in his mid to late thirties. The oldest victim we have knowledge of was from Syracuse and it seems to be a central location to the other abductions so we’re looking into whether it or it’s surrounding area is where he’s holding his victims.” Clark said. “What about Hayes? Do you think she’s in danger?” Liv asked. “We think as long as she’s taking care of his child she’s safe.” Moore replied. “But we also believe he’s here because of you,” Lamb added, “he’s more than likely keeping tabs on you to ensure he approves of your choices.” “How would it effect him if she were to enter into a relationship?” Carisi asked, garnering a few curious looks from everyone including Ellis and Barba. “It depends. If he approved of the match he might let it play out. If not, he’d let her know in some way.” Clark answered before turning to Ellis, “Are you in a relationship?” Ellis was still looking at Barba in slight disbelief when he subtly shook his head no. “No.” She replied, both glad Carisi had asked but slightly annoyed at the same time. “Right.” Clark almost smirked, noticing the exchange between her and Barba but not wanting to out them in front of their coworkers. “Do you think she needs protection?” Fin asked. “I have a few more questions for her and then I’ll let you know.” Clark replied.

“Barba, you should stay.” Clark said as the others started to leave to give him an opportunity to finish questioning Ellis. It was just the three of them sitting at the conference table. “How long?” Clark asked. “I’m sorry?” Ellis questioned, slightly confused. “How long have you two been in a relationship?” He asked. “Three months.” Barba answered. “And you’ve slept together?” Clark questioned. “Is that important?” Ellis asked. “To him it will be. It will also help me know whether he’s upset about it or not.” Clark replied. “For two months.” Ellis sighed, not wanting more of her personal life dragged into this. “Have you received any gifts or threats, anything out of the ordinary?” Clark asked. “No.” Ellis answered. “What about you?” Clark asked turning his attention to Barba. “Nothing.” He replied. “I think if it was upsetting to him he would have made it known by now so I’ll tell your lieutenant that I don’t see an immediate threat to you.” Clark stated. “Are you going to mention this?” Ellis asked, gesturing between her and Barba. “That’s not my place, but I will say these things have a way of coming out so you might want to consider that before too much longer.” Clark replied.


	6. Chapter 6

“We need to disclose.” Ellis blurted when Barba got to her mom’s house. “Are you sure that’s the best idea. I thought you didn’t want more of your personal life made public.” He asked as he followed her to the couch. “I don’t want to tell everyone. I just think we need to tell our bosses and maybe 1PP.” Ellis replied. “Once we do everything changes. Everything we do will be under a microscope.” Barba said taking her hands in his. “I know, but it will be so much worse if they find out rather than we tell them. And if Clark is right and he is watching me, what are the chances this doesn’t come out.” Barba looked at her, his eyes softening when he realized she was right. “Let’s start with Liv and McCoy and see what they say about involving 1PP.” Barba replied wrapping her in his arms.

“Why didn’t you tell us you had a kid?” Carisi asked as Ellis anxiously poured herself a cup of coffee while she waited on Barba to get there. They had decided to start with Liv and then go to McCoy. “Truthfully, I wanted to avoid questions about the father.” Ellis replied. “I get that. What’s her name?” He asked as Ellis saw Barba enter the bullpen. “Eleanor. Can we finish this later? I need to talk to Liv and Barba about something.” Ellis said hastily, leaving Carisi standing there without an opportunity to respond. “You ready?” Barba asked as she joined him. “Nope. I’m still trying to decide if this is the stupidest thing we could be doing or the most pragmatic.” She sighed.

“Come in.” Liv said as Barba knocked on her open door. “Can we talk to you?” Barba asked as he moved enough so Liv could see Ellis as well. “Sure.” Liv replied, curiously watching them enter her office as Barba shut the door. “I need to disclose.” Ellis announced trying to get the ball rolling, not realizing how vague she had been. “Ok... because of the case or that your in a relationship with someone you work with?” Liv asked. “The latter.” Ellis replied. “It’s my doing. I asked her to lunch and then wouldn’t let it go until she agreed to go to dinner with me.” Barba interjected. “The two of you are dating?” Liv questioned pointing back and forth between them. “Yes.” Ellis said. “How long?” Liv asked. “Three months.” Barba answered. “She’s only worked here for four.” Liv stated almost scolding Barba. “I know.” He smirked. Liv cut her eyes at him before she spoke. “You need to inform Agent Clark.” “He’s aware. That’s why he held us back the other day.” Ellis stated. “Ok...” Liv drummed her fingers on her lips, “After your case is settled we’ll need to inform 1PP. It’ll be out of my hands what happens at that point but for the sake of the cases we work everything needs to be by the book.” “What if the case remains unsolved?” Ellis asked. “Then we’ll inform 1PP after the FBI’s involvement is complete.” Liv replied. “Ok.” Ellis sighed. “Can I borrow Ellis so we can talk to McCoy?” Barba asked. “Yes.” Liv nodded. Ellis turned back to Liv as she and Barba reached the door. “Is it possible to keep this between us for now? I tend to be quite private when it comes to my personal life and everyone already knows more than is fair.” Liv thought over the four months Ellis had worked there. She had never contributed to gossip, never mentioned much about her life, where she lived, her daughter, had avoided questions about her past in Rochester almost effortlessly. “It’s your relationship to share when you’re ready, but I will need a written statement to keep on file.” Liv replied. “Thank you. You’ll have it by the end of the day.” Ellis smiled.

“That wasn’t so bad.” Barba said as they walked to the DA’s office. “We’ll see what 1PP has to say.” Ellis sighed. “These things are typically only a problem when they are kept secret. You were right, disclosing is the right thing to do.” Barba smiled as he took her hand in his. He had scheduled a time to meet with McCoy and they still had thirty minutes so he took her to his office to wait. “How do you think McCoy will take the news?” She asked as she paced. “McCoy will only be concerned that cases are not affected. Disclosing protects against that so I’m not expecting any issues.” He replied. 

“Rafael, sit.” McCoy gestured to the chairs across from his desk as Barba and Ellis entered his office. “I’m needing to disclose my relationship with Detective Ellis Hayes.” Barba said as they sat down. McCoy glanced at Ellis before turning to Barba. “How long have you two been in a relationship?” He asked. “Three months now.” Barba replied. “Have you disclosed?” McCoy asked turning to Ellis. “Just now with Lieutenant Benson.” Ellis replied. “Not 1PP?” He questioned. “We will after the FBI is through with the my case.” Ellis said. “You’re the detective that survived the serial killer they’re investigating?” McCoy inquired, lifting an eyebrow. “I am.” Ellis sighed, hating that that was how he described her. “Ok,” McCoy turned to Barba, “You can still oversee the case and consult with the federal prosecutor but I need you to remain as impartial as possible. I’ll review your notes and sit in when you do the consult to make sure your relationship with the victim doesn’t impact the case.” McCoy said as he dismissed them from his office. “Did that go well?” Ellis asked causing Barba to chuckle. “Yes. If he was concerned you would have known.” He replied. “Ok.” Ellis breathed, the hard part of the day being done. “You want to get lunch?” Barba asked. “Sure.” Ellis smiled, taking his hand when he offered once they were out of the building.

“Barba. Can I speak with you?” Liv called from her office when he and Ellis returned to the station. “Sure.” He replied as he followed her in, sitting across from her desk. “You pursued her?” Liv asked once the door was shut. “I’ve been drawn to her since the day you introduced us. I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled impishly. “Men.” Liv sighed, shaking her head slightly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Barba smirked. “You all think with an appendage. I thought you were different, more pragmatic.” Liv replied. “That’s not what I was thinking with. There’s something about her and I knew if I didn’t act on what I was feeling, I’d regret it.” He smiled. “We’re short staffed as it is. What if IAB moves her to a different unit? She’s good. It would take forever to replace her.” Liv stated. “Put in a good word for her then. How are you and Tucker these days?” He jabbed, knowing how her own undisclosed relationship had become public. “Point made. I’ll talk to Ed.” Liv sighed.

“We may have something.” Clark called. Everyone gathered in the conference room to get an update. “We have noticed the same car around both Julie and Ellis’ mothers home over the past few days. We ran the plate and it belongs to a Barbara Wellman. She has one son, Patrick Wellman.” Clark announced. Lamb pulled up his DMV photo. “Does he look familiar, Ellis?” Moore asked. “I told you I never saw his face.” Ellis replied. “But does he look familiar? Maybe you saw him at a store or getting gas. It’s likely he introduced himself to you before he took you to see how you would react.” Moore added. Ellis racked her brain as she tried to remember the time before the attack, but that was so long ago now. After, she had been more attuned to her surroundings. That’s when his smile flashed in her mind. “At the grocery store when I first moved here. He told me Eleanor was a cute baby.” Ellis cringed at the memory now. He had been so nice and even helped get a box of diapers of the top shelf for her. “You didn’t recognize his voice?” Barba questioned. “He said he was deaf. He accidentally bumped into me and apologized in ASL. I took it in college and that was how we communicated. I never heard his voice.” Ellis explained. “He’s deaf?” Carisi asked. “Not according to his drivers license. He has no restrictions.” Dunn answered. “His mother is.” Moore announced as she searched through his families records. “Do you want us to pick him up for questioning?” Liv asked. “Yes and when you do bring him through the bullpen where he can see Ellis. I want to gauge his reaction.” Clark replied. “Fin, Rollins, you two go pick him up.” Liv instructed. “Are you glad to be moving forward with your case finally?”Carisi asked Ellis. “I don’t know.” She replied, still staring blankly at the image of Patrick Wellman in front of her. Everyone cut their eyes toward her so she elaborated. “I want him caught and not to be able to hurt anyone else, but I was content not knowing what he looked like. Not knowing if Lena shared any of his features.”


	7. Chapter 7

Ellis watched from her desk as Patrick Wellman barely looked her direction when they brought him through the bullpen. She wasn’t really sure what she expected him to do exactly but she had thought he’d react in some way. Maybe Clark could read a reaction she couldn’t she rationalized to herself, dismissing the lack of interaction for now. Ellis stayed at her desk not really wanting to watch as Clark and Moore took Patrick into interrogation. Barba, Liv, Carisi, Rollins, and Fin followed Lamb and Dunn into the viewing room to watch.

As Ellis sat her curiosity got the better of her so she got up to join them. She had almost reached the door when her phone rang. “Detective Hayes.” She answered not recognizing the number. “Hi Ellis.” The voice made her stomach drop as she froze. “You there Ellis?” He asked. “I’m here.” She managed to speak, regaining enough composure to open the door to the viewing room, pressing her finger to her lips before anyone could say anything as she entered and put her phone on speaker. “Are we having fun yet?” The voice asked. “What do you want?” Ellis asked. “Tsk, tsk. That’s not how you’re supposed to respond.” The voice said. Ellis took a deep breath, “it’s always fun,” she sighed, knowing she needed to keep him talking since Dunn had stepped out to start a trace. “Not very enthusiastic, but I’ll take it.” He chuckled. While he was talking Lamb quietly pulled Clark and Moore out of interrogation to join them. “Why did you call me?” Ellis questioned. “I would hate for an innocent man to get credit for my work.” He replied and you could almost hear the smile. 

“Are you wanting to turn yourself in?” Ellis almost snapped as Clark motioned for her to stay calm. “No. How would I be able to make sure I approve of your choices. You are raising my child after all.” He replied. “Is that why I’m alive?” She asked. “You’re lucky number twenty three. The only one to become a mother. You’re special Ellis.” He replied as Moore mouthed the words twenty three to Clark while lifting her eyebrow. “What happens now?” Ellis inquired. “You have two options Ellis. One, you interfere with the investigation until they give up on finding me and I let you and the lawyer raise my baby never hearing from me again. Two, they continue to investigate and you spend your time worrying when I’m going to take my daughter. I wont kill you but you will never see sweet little Lena again.” The voice threatened. “You know I can’t stop the investigation,” Ellis had tears in her eyes as she tried to compromise, “I can stop cooperating. I wont give them any new information if you let us be.” “That’s bullshit and you know it. You probably have me on speaker as we speak.” He snapped. Clark quietly opened the door to interrogation and had everyone silently follow him out of the room taking Patrick with them as they reentered the bullpen from that door. “No I don’t.” Ellis replied as she watched them leave. “Prove it.” He said. “How?” Ellis asked trying to buy them some time. “Put me on FaceTime, show me the room you’re in is empty.” The voice instructed. Ellis did what he said, standing where you couldn’t see anyone as they filed out when she switched her call to FaceTime. Her whole body stiffened when she was greeted by the mask she had seen so many times. “Flip the camera and pan the room.” He demanded. She did as he said, avoiding the door everyone was exiting that you could see through the two way mirror until it had shut. While she panned the now empty room she checked that her phone was on silent and took a screen grab of his masked face. “Satisfied?” She asked. “For now.” He replied and then hung up.

Ellis reentered the bullpen to a mixture of expressions. “I’ve sent agents to your mom’s house to pick up her and Eleanor and bring them here. You’ll have to go to a location that can be secured more easily.” Clark informed her. “Ok.” Ellis nodded. She wanted her mom and daughter with her, to know they were safe. “Barba, you’ll need protection too. If he can’t get to Ellis or her family he’ll come after you.” Clark added, looking his direction. “Why would he go after Barba?” Carisi asked. “They can stay at my place, the building already has some security and surveillance so it would be easier to protect them there.” Barba replied to Clark ignoring Carisi’s question. “I’ll send a team to see if it’ll work.” Clark nodded. “Did I miss something?” Carisi questioned as everyone dispersed. “Always.” Rollins sighed, slightly shaking her head, having already put the lawyer comment from the voice on the phone and the latest developments together to assume there was something between Barba and Ellis. 

“I took a screen shot. He had the mask on but you could see some of the room he was in. It wasn’t were I was held but I thought it might be useful.” Ellis said as she showed Clark the picture. “Send that to me, I’ll get our computer guys to analyze it.” Clark said stepping away to make a phone call. Barba and Ellis sat next to each other in the conference room while they waited. “Why did he pretend to be deaf?” Ellis asked as Clark reentered and sat across from them while they waited for her mother and daughter to get there and the assessment of Barba’s apartment. “I’m sorry?” He said having not really heard her as he was already thinking about the next step. “Patrick Wellman, why did he pretend to be deaf?” She asked again. “He said you intimidated him and he couldn’t initially speak, signing happened more out of habit and when you signed back he just kind of went with it. Turns out he lives around you and works by Julie. That’s why he was in both locations.” Clark replied. “He was intimidated by me?” Ellis questioned. “You are quite striking.” Both Clark and Barba smirked when she blushed. 

“What happened?” Libby asked once she and Lena were with Ellis at the precinct. “The guy who did this called me and threatened us. We’re going to Barba’s for the time being since his place is easier to secure.” Ellis replied. Barba’s building was crawling with FBI agents when they arrived. Two stationed outside his door, two at the elevator, more at each entrance and in the lobby. Ellis and Libby set Lena’s travel bed up in Barba’s room and created a changing area on his dresser. They had put Libby up in his guest room, so she was busy settling in while Ellis and Barba sat in the living room with Lena. “Are you sure this is ok?” Ellis asked. “It makes more sense for us all to be together, besides I need to know you’re safe.” He smiled wrapping his arm around her. “What about work?” She asked. “Clark said an agent would take us back and forth to the precinct everyday.” Barba replied. “How long can they stand guard over us?” Ellis sighed. “Let’s just hope he messes up now that he can’t get to you or Lena and they catch him.” Barba replied pulling her closer to him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Morning Libby.” Barba said as he entered the kitchen to find Ellis’ mom already making coffee. “Morning Rafael.” Libby smiled. “Do you want pancakes if I make some?” He asked. “That sounds good. Is Ellis awake?” Libby questioned, knowing her daughter could sleep late if given the opportunity. “She’s in the shower.” He said, handing her a coffee mug. “Are you ok with this? All of us still being here?” Libby asked as she looked around his once well decorated apartment that now looked more like a daycare. “I need to know she’s safe.” He replied. Libby smiled and patted him on the back as she made her way to pour a cup of coffee. “Morning mom.” Ellis smiled as she hugged her mom on the way to give Barba a kiss. “Where’s Lena?” Libby asked. “That lazy bones is still asleep.” Ellis replied. “She no doubt gets that from you.” Libby smirked.

Libby watched as Barba and Ellis worked in the kitchen together. Barba making pancakes while Ellis cooked bacon, playfully feeding him a bite of one of the pieces that had already finished cooking. “I got her.” Libby announced when Lena started crying from Barba’s bedroom. She liked seeing her daughter look happy and didn’t want the interaction in the kitchen disrupted. When she returned from changing Lena’s diaper Ellis had a bottle ready on the counter. Libby sat Lena in a high chair and attached the bottle so that she couldn’t just throw it in the floor as she ate. “How many pancakes do you want?” Barba asked Libby as he started plating the food. “Two should be plenty.” She replied as she sat at the table next to Lena. Barba brought over his and Libby’s plate while Ellis brought hers and a small plate with broken pieces of pancake and fruit for Lena.

“Have they gotten any leads?” Libby asked as they ate. “No. The trace on the call he made to me was a bust. It just kept bouncing off various cell towers. He hasn’t gone after Julie, not that I want him to. I just mean there hasn’t been any activity.” Ellis replied. “How long can we stay like this? I haven’t left Rafael’s apartment in weeks.” Libby sighed. “I’m not sure. I’ll talk to Clark at work tomorrow.” Ellis said. She was tired of being stuck in the apartment too but at least her and Barba got to go to work, Libby hadn’t got to leave at all.

The car dropped Rafael and a FBI agent off at the DA’s office on the way to take Ellis to the precinct. More cases had come in and needed to be worked as the FBI had mostly taken over her case anyway. Ellis at least felt useful again even though she was confined to desk duty, not being allowed in the field. “Agent Clark, can I speak with you?” She asked as she popped her head in the conference room. “Sure.” He said, setting the file he was going through down. “I need this to end. I need my life to go back to normal. My mom to be able to live in her house again. To not be confined to my boyfriends apartment.” Ellis blurted a tad more desperately than she meant. “What are you suggesting?” He asked. “If we come up with a plan and you guys track my every move... I’ll be the bait.” She offered. “You could get raped again or killed.” Clark stated. “What happens when you have to leave and he’s still out there. The same risk apply. At least this way I tried.” Ellis sighed. “What does Barba think about this?” Clark asked. “I haven’t mentioned it.” Ellis replied. “Are you going to?” He inquired. “I don’t know.” She sighed. “What about your mom? Lena?” Clark questioned, testing her sincerity in following through with her proposal. “I suggest you don’t let him kill me.” Ellis replied with a lack of emotion. She hated the idea of leaving Lena or her mother but couldn’t let anything happen to either of them. It wasn’t Ellis he had threatened to take. It was Lena. “I’ll discuss it with my team and see if we can come up with a plan. I really don’t see a better option.” Clark sighed.

On Friday Clark brought Ellis into the conference room with the other agents. “You have a plan?” She asked as she sat down. “He’s not going to just take you. He knows we’re watching. It has to look like we’re backing off our investigation.” Clark said. “How are you going to do that? The whole point of me doing this is that everyone else is safe. I need you watching Lena, my mom, and Rafael.” Ellis blurted. “We will, we’re just going to make it look like we’re backing off. I promise we will keep them safe.” Dunn replied. “Ok. So how are we going to do this?” Ellis asked, taking a deep breath. “Did he make you remove any jewelry when he took you last time?” Moore asked. “No.” Ellis replied, as she fiddled with the necklace her father had given her before he passed away that she never took off. “We have put a tracking device in a necklace that is almost identical to the one you’re wearing.” Moore said handing her the new necklace. It wasn’t exactly the same but unless you had obsessively looked at hers like she had you wouldn’t be able to tell. “Ok, then what?” Ellis questioned. “You’ll need to start putting yourself in situations where he can grab you. Grocery shop, pick up food to go, anything that gets you out and alone. Then we wait and see if he bites.” Lamb replied. “Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Clark asked. “I have to. You can’t stand guard forever.” Ellis sighed. “Ok,” Clark sighed, “we’ll start getting this ready on our end and have you start getting out on your own the middle of next week.”

That night Ellis held her daughter a little closer, didn’t let anyone else feed her or change her. She knew she had more than that night with her but the reality of what she was about to do was setting in. Lena was the reason though. Every thing about this sucked but she couldn’t live with herself if he took her daughter. “You ok?” Barba asked as he sat next to her on the couch. She was holding a squirming Lena who clearly wanted to move around. “Yes, just felt a little worried about her.” She smiled as she finally let Lena loose in her playpen. “They’re going to get this guy. They have to.” Barba assured her, pulling her into his side. “I hope so.” Ellis replied. She had decided against telling him, hating herself a little for it but he would only try to talk her out of it. “Rafael?” She whispered, looking up at him. “Yes.” He smiled. “No matter what happens I want you to know that I’ve really enjoyed you...” “Ellis.” He started to interrupt. “I’m not through. I also want you to know that while I’m not quite ready to use the word love yet I am toying with the thought.” She was looking directly at him causing him to give her a curious look. “We’re going to be fine.” He stated. “I know, but just in case.” She smiled. He shook his head slightly and pulled her closer. “I’m toying with the thought too.” She rested her hand on his cheek and pressed her lips to his, her heart slightly breaking.

Barba, Libby, Ellis, and Lena were sitting at his table enjoying breakfast when there was a knock at his door. “Mami! What are you doing here?” Barba asked as he let her in. “I’m not allowed to see my son?” Lucia snapped. “Yes, you just usually call first.” Barba smirked. “I haven’t seen or heard from you in months. I thought you were dead but I suppose that Liv lady would have contacted me.” Lucia replied, seemingly oblivious to the other people in the room. “One month, mami.” He smiled. “Still too long.” She huffed. “Would you like to join us for a late breakfast?” Barba asked. “Us?” Lucia questioned turning to Libby, Ellis, and Lena. “Tienes una pequeña familia en tu departamento. (You have a small family in your apartment.)” She added when she saw them. “I do. Mami this is my girlfriend Ellis, her mother Libby, and her daughter Lena. This is my mother Lucia.” Barba said, introducing them. “Su hija es joven. (Her daughter is young.)” Lucia noted. “Lo explicaré más tarde. (I’ll explain later.)” Barba replied. “You have a girlfriend?” Lucia questioned as she sat down, just realizing he hadn’t mentioned it. “Hence why you hadn’t seen me much.” He smirked. “You didn’t tell me.” Lucia pouted. “You get way too excited.” He teased. It was partially true. He never mentioned a girl in his life until at least six months had passed otherwise his mom would start talking babies. The other reason was something he was still hoping to avoid. He really didn’t need his mother worrying on top of everything else. “Do you want more kids?” Lucia asked Ellis as Barba passed her a muffin. “Perhaps one day.” Ellis chuckled. “And this is why I don’t tell you things.” Barba grinned, more to Ellis’ answer than to being humored with his mother.

Ellis put her fathers necklace in a safe place in Barba’s room, wearing the one Agent Moore had given her instead. The agents had monitored it to make sure it was transmitting. By Wednesday they had everything in place. Ellis started running errands, trying to look distracted so that perhaps if he was watching he would take the bait. The first week past but nothing. Ellis made sure to kiss Barba goodbye and hugged her mother and daughter extra tight every time she left them, afraid it would be the last but nothing happened. The next week nothing. She had made a stop to place an order for Lena’s birthday cake. The baker was sweet and helped her pick out a small cake for Lena to smash and a dozen cupcakes that would be decorated to match. The order was set to be picked up in two weeks on Lena’s birthday. She was walking down a busy street when she heard him. “Hi Ellis.” Before she could react, there was an arm around her waist and a pinch in her neck. She was slightly more aware this time as he quickly pushed her in the back seat of a car. No one knew it had happened yet but they would. She felt a small amount of comfort in the necklace swinging against her skin as she lost consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

“Where’s Ellis?” Liv asked as she exited her office. She needed a her paperwork on the latest case they had worked. “She ran an errand.” Carisi replied not really looking up from his own work. Liv looked around the room, taking note of the FBI agents. “Who went with her?” Liv asked. “What?” Carisi asked, slightly distracted. “All of the agents are here. Who went with her?” Liv repeated. “I don’t know.” Carisi half shrugged. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, just that he was behind and really needed to finish his work. Besides at that point Ellis wasn’t their main focus anymore and the FBI agents hadn’t really been keeping them updated.

“Agent Clark, do you know where Ellis is?” Liv asked, poking her head into the conference room. “She went to order a cake for Lena’s birthday.” He replied. “Alone?” Liv questioned. “She’s only been gone...” He glanced at the clock, his eyes widening a bit, “Shit.” “How long?” Liv asked. “Almost four hours. The bakery is less than three blocks away.” He replied. He had been so engrossed in his work he hadn’t noticed the time pass. “Don’t you normally send someone with her?” Liv asked. Clark didn’t respond as he pulled up the tracking software on his computer. “Can you get Lamb, Moore, and Dunn for me?” He asked as he logged in. “Are you tracking her?” She questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly. “Just get them.” He demanded.

“You used her as bait.” Liv snapped as she followed the other agents back into the conference room. “It was her idea.” Clark replied. “Where is she?” Moore questioned as she sat down. “She’s moving along state highway ten, just passing Deposit, New York.” Clark replied. “Where the hell is that?” Dunn asked. “Close to the Pennsylvania, New York border.” Clark sighed turning the map so they could see just how far away she really was. “Aren’t you going after her?” Liv asked. “We will but right now we don’t know where he’s going. We need to wait until they stop moving.” Clark sighed, hating how far away she already was.

“Is this girl you’ve never mentioned living in your apartment Rafi?” Lucia asked as she joined her son for lunch, sitting outside at a small cafe not far from the precinct. He had been avoiding her calls for the past few weeks not wanting to have to explain what was happening to his already overprotective mother. “Technically she doesn’t live there.” He replied hoping she would let it go. “Then why did your living room look like a baby store exploded in it?” She questioned raising her eyebrow. She had noticed but didn’t want to bring it up in front of Ellis and her mother. “They are all staying at my place temporarily.” He smiled. “Why?” Lucia asked bluntly. Barba sighed. “Because it’s safer than their place.” His mother stared at him so he continued, explaining the whole situation to her, pointing to the FBI agent sitting at a table not far from them when he got to that part.

“I don’t know if I want you with someone who brings this much trouble into your life.” Lucia stated. “It’s not her fault, it’s his, and I’m involved now.” Barba replied. “Yes but you don’t have to be, you can walk away.” Lucia said, only thinking about her sons safety since they hadn’t really been together that long anyway. “I know it’s crazy mami, but I can’t walk away. I’ll rather be with her even with everything that has happened than to not have her in my life.” His eyes looked a little sad and the corner of his mouth twitched slightly as he spoke. Lucia started to speak when he reached for his phone that had buzzed. Barba pulled it out of his pocket, the color draining from his face as he stood. “What is it?” Lucia asked. “Ellis is missing.” He replied, looking around as though he had lost is bearings, before turning in the direction of the precinct.

Ellis woke up fully clothed on the same bed she had slept on before. The smell of the room, the dingy light that gave everything an orange glow. Everything she saw in her nightmares were back but it was real this time. She assessed herself. Her clothes looked like they hadn’t been messed with, she didn’t feel sore so she felt fairly confident nothing happened while she was unconscious. He had always liked her to be awake anyway. She breathed a small sigh of relief before reaching to check the necklace, her eyes widening slightly when it wasn’t there.

Her heart raced as she pulled herself into a ball against the corner the bed was pushed against when she heard the all to familiar punching of a code on the door leading into the room. “How’s my Ellis?” The man asked as he entered. Ellis turned her head, looking away quickly, not wanting to be see the man who was no longer wearing the mask. “You can look at me.” He smiled. “No. I can’t. You won’t let me go if I know what you look like.” Ellis replied. “Yes you can,” he said lifting her chin to look at him, “I plan on keeping you.” Ellis couldn’t help herself as she opened her eyes. He didn’t look like she pictured, she had always made him out to be some hideous monster. He was only slightly older than her. His eyes were brown, his hair blond. He was not her type but she couldn’t argue he was attractive. “Why?” Ellis whispered. “We can be a family this way. After they stop looking for you I’ll grab Lena too. We can all be happy together.” He smiled and ran his hand through her hair, backhanding her across the face when she cringed and pulled away.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, surprised at how quickly she reverted to the old habit of not wanting to upset him. The corners of his lips pulled up slightly before he placed his hand behind her neck pulling her to his lips. She complied, not being able to stop the tears that dropped down her cheeks. He wiped them with his thumbs before biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. “I want you willing this time and you will be if I’m patient enough.” He smiled, when he pulled away from the kiss. “What do I call you?” She asked as he stood to leave. “You can call me Mike.” He replied, reaching for the door. “Mike.” She said softly. “Yes.” He replied turning to her. “My father gave me a necklace before he passed away. I know I had it on this morning but it’s gone now. Did you take it?” She asked. “No. You were tossed around a bit in the back seat. I’ll check the car and if it’s there get it back to you.” He smiled and then left. Ellis internally sighed with relief that he hadn’t taken it, that he didn’t assume it was anything more than it was. Hopefully the car was close by and they could still find her.

“Where’s Ellis!” Barba barked as he entered the bullpen, garnering the attention of Rollins, Fin, and Carisi, who had up to that point been unaware that Ellis was missing. “You called Barba?” Clark asked turning to Liv as they could hear the commotion from the conference room. “Texted.” Liv replied. “In here Barba.” Moore called for him to join them. “Where is she?” He asked again as he entered the room, the other three detectives following. “Somewhere outside of Hamilton, New York.” Clark replied, pulling the map up so he could see. “You’re tracking her?” Barba snapped. “We felt it would be a good idea, just in case he got to her. We were right.” Clark replied, leaving out the bit about using her to draw him out and that it was her idea. He figured Barba had enough to worry about without being angry too. Internally he wondered if Ellis had not told him so that he could hate her if something happened. If it had been him he would rather his wife hate him and be able to move on than to pine for him, if they were still at the stage of the relationship Barba and Ellis were in.

“I thought you were watching her.” Barba huffed, the gravity of the situation hitting him. “These things can happen.” Liv said deciding it would be best not to mention it being Ellis’ idea either, making a mental note to yell at her for it once they found her. “If you’re tracking her why can’t you just go get her?” Barba asked. “We will but we’d like for him to settle on a location and prepare ourselves as best we can for what we’ll be going into.” Lamb answered. “We have a satellite view of the area and once the signal quits moving around we’ll get closer to see what we’re looking at.” Dunn added. “They’re still driving?” Rollins asked, leaning in to look at the map. “Right now its moving around this area, almost as though someone is running errands. It moves then stops, then moves to a new location and stops again.” Clark replied. “So lets go to the area he’s moving, see if we can find her.” Barba suggested, looking slightly desperate. “It’s not that easy. They’re closer to Earlville than Hamilton and that’s a small town. We’d have minimal resources at best and could spook him at worst.” Clark sighed. “We just wait then?” Carisi asked. “Until we can get a better idea of where exactly Ellis is.” Moore replied.

Ellis had tried all sorts of combinations of numbers that might mean something to Mike on the key pad keeping her locked in. Lena’s birthday, the date she was taken the first time, the date returned, spelling her and Lena’s names out. She wasn’t even sure the number of digits the code was despite the fact that she had tried to listen. Nothing had worked. She had barely sat back down on the bed when she heard the code being punched in from the outside. “I brought you some things.” He smiled as he sat a few bags on the small table in the corner. “Ok.” She replied, keeping her eyes down and hoping he would drop them off and leave. Instead he started pulling items out of the bags. “Some pajamas, a book, toothbrush, toothpaste, other toiletries.” He said setting a few items down at once. “And food.” He added placing a few boxes of prepackaged foods she bought regularly on the table as well. “Thank you.” Ellis breathed, looking up at him, noticing he was dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt. He smirked at how timid she looked and moved to sit next to her, still carrying a bag. “What are you doing?” Ellis asked inching away from him. “I also brought you some pictures.” He smiled and handed her the bag. Hesitantly she took it and pulled out two framed photos. One was of her mom and Lena while they were out grocery shopping and the other was of her with Barba’s arms around her waist while they pushed Lena in a swing at the park. “You could have had that you know, if you had just stayed out of my business.” He huffed as he pointed at the picture. “Then you shouldn’t have picked a victim knowing I’d work the case.” Ellis snapped. “I couldn’t help myself.” He smiled, running his hand across her neck. “Now change.” He demanded. “Excuse me?” She asked, taken aback by his command. “Put on the pajamas.” He rephrased, slightly softer.

Ellis picked the pajamas up from the table and without asking went to the closet of a restroom to change, thankful that the pj’s were pants and a t-shirt. He was laying on the bed when she returned leaving enough room for her to lay next to him, the pictures displayed on the floor. “I thought you said...” Ellis started to speak but lost the words. “I meant that I wanted you willing this time. I am going to sleep here though.” He said. Ellis exhaled and laid down next to him, fighting the urge to pull away when he placed his arm around her. “Are you wearing a bra?” He asked as his hand traced shaped on her side, not waiting for a reply as he reached up the back of her shirt an unhooked it. “Take it off.” He barked. Ellis did as he asked pulling it out from under her shirt and setting it on the ground. “You shouldn’t sleep in a bra.” He said softly, pulling her back against him. “You remember what I told you would happen last time if you harmed me?” He whispered against her ear. “That I’d be stuck in here and starve to death before anyone found me.” Ellis replied. “Very good.” He smiled. “Did you find my necklace?” She asked. “I didn’t get a chance to look with all the errands. I’ll look in the morning.” He yawned, burying his face in her hair as he closed his eyes. Ellis felt his breathing level out behind her as she stared at the pictures he had brought her. They were only visible because of a small flickering light that she couldn’t turn off in the bathroom. Last time she had hated that light. It drove her nuts. This time she was thankful she could see her family, Lena and her mom, and the family she was hopeful for in the picture with Barba.


	10. Chapter 10

Ellis woke up with arms wrapped around her, in her half awake state she turned toward him, his lips pressing against hers when she did. Nothing about the kiss felt right and his weight as he pressed it against her was disproportionate to what she had expected. It had been a matter of seconds, but she pulled away almost as quickly as he had initiated the kiss, her reality flooding back to her. She didn’t remember falling asleep, just staring at the picture of her with Barba and Lena. That’s where she went in her mind, back to that day when she had woken up in Barba’s arms the next morning. These were not his arms though. “You don’t get to tease.” He whispered, pushing himself more on top of her. “I didn’t tease. I turned.” She hissed. “Fine.” He smirked, pulling back to lay next to her. “What time is it?” She asked. “Eight.” He groaned as he stretched and looked at his watch. “I’ve got a few errands to run again today but I’ll bring in dinner tonight.” He smiled, kissing her before he climbed over her to leave. “Mike?” She called as he reached the door. “Yes.” He said, turning to look at her. “Don’t forget to look for my necklace.” Ellis smiled softly. “I’ll look as soon as I get to the car.” He smiled and then left.

“Wouldn’t you be more comfortable at Barba’s Mrs. Hayes? Where you have access to Lena’s things?” Dunn asked as Libby sat down at the conference table with a wiggly Lena. “It’s Libby, and no.” Libby replied. “Fine.” Dunn sighed. “What new information do you have?” Barba asked, having been forced to go home the night before. Though it proved to be pointless, he couldn’t sleep. His mind filled with mental images from what he knew had happened the first time this guy took her. “The tracker has sat in this spot all night.” Lamb said as Dunn pulled up the map. “It only recently started moving again. Looks like its heading to Hamilton.” Dunn added. “We’ve pulled up a satellite view of the area, it’s densely wooded but so far we don’t see anything that looks like a building.” Clark said. “Do you think she’s in the car?” Rollins asked. “I doubt he’d take the risk of traveling around with her.” Moore replied. “So you think she’s somewhere in the wooded area?” Carisi asked. “More than likely. We need to get a better idea of what we’re looking at.” Dunn answered pulling up a map of property lines in the area. “That’s odd.” He muttered. “What?” Barba snapped, slightly glaring at him. “It’s not zoned for development. It’s a nature preserve, established by a family a few decades ago so that it could be left alone in its natural state.” Dunn said, ignoring Barba’s glare. “That would explain why we couldn’t fine any houses or buildings when we looked at the satellite image.” Clark stated. “Is she not there then?” Libby asked. “She could be, but the tracker was here, not too far from the road,” Clark pointed to the place at the far end of the preserve, “the preserve spans 1600 acres. It’s a lot of area to search.” “So what do we do now?” Libby asked. “I can see if we can get video from a drone flyover of the preserve. It might take a little longer but it’s our best bet of finding her without letting him know we are looking.” Dunn replied. “Make the call. I doubt his plan is to let her go this time so I’d rather him think it’s safe to keep her alive.” Clark stated as Dunn left to call in the order for the drone.

“It’s stopped again.” Moore said as she watched the map of the tracker. “Where is it?” Clark asked. Moore zoomed in on the map. “A jewelry store in Hamilton.” She replied sounding a little defeated. “Is he pawning it?” Carisi questioned. “It’s not that kind of store. It’s a family owned store and they specialize in repairs. I’m sure they buy jewelry but considering nothing on it is really valuable I doubt they’d buy the necklace.” Moore replied, having already pulled up the website of the jewelry store. “You duplicated the necklace her father gave her?” Libby asked. “We did.” Clark replied. “So, she knew this could happen?” Libby questioned softly. “That it could, not that it would.” Clark said. “What does your profile say about him?” Fin asked. “I don’t think he wants to hurt her, he wants his family.” Clark replied. “It had to have broken or fallen off. She’s worn it for over ten years, it would feel like something was missing if the necklace wasn’t around her neck. If it did fall off in the car she’d use her father as a reason to ask him to get it back to her.” Libby said, turning the conversation back onto the necklace. “Would he do that for her?” Rollins inquired, finding it slightly absurd to think that he would. “The way I’ve profiled him... if it was broken, he’d go as far as having it fixed before he brought it back to her.” Clark replied.

“Barba, why don’t you take a nap.” Liv suggested since he could barely keep his eyes open. Barba looked over at Carisi who was taking care of Lena. “Where’s Libby?” He yawned. “She’s asleep on the couch in interview. You can take the one in my office.” Liv suggested, doubting he had slept much last night with how he currently looked. “Ok,” he sighed as he stood, “you’ll wake me if they find anything.” His desperation present in his voice. “Even if you’ve only been asleep five minutes.” She promised. “How long will the drone take?” Liv asked after she watched Barba disappear below the window to her office as he laid on the couch. “A few hours for the drone to complete the flyover but it will probably be tomorrow before it gets approved. The good news is we will have approval until we’re through, so if we need to do another fly over or search an area closer we can.” Dunn replied. “Will you need to do more than one fly over?” Rollins asked. “The drone is equip with thermal imaging, so that might help narrow our search. It’s still a large area so it may take multiple passes.” Dunn said. “They have to get through another night?” Liv sighed, looking in the direction of Libby and then Barba. “Hopefully just one.” Clark replied.

Ellis had been reading for a few hours when he returned. She hated that he knew so much about her, the book he brought being one of the few books she liked to reread every few years. “Did you find the necklace?” She asked, dog-earing the page she was on as he sat next to her. “I did. It must have got hung on something and ripped off your neck. The chain was broken. I’m getting it fix for you.” He smiled. “You didn’t have to do that. I would have just liked to have it close again.” She sighed, more to the fact that now it wasn’t anywhere near her. “It’ll be ready tomorrow.” He smiled, pushing her hair off her neck. “Ok.” She replied, focusing on keeping him happy and not pulling away from him like every inch of her was crawling to do. “You could say thank you.” He breathed as his lips grazed her neck. “Thank you.” She said to appease him, her whole body stiffening when his hand breached the bottom of her shirt. “Please don’t.” She croaked barely above a whisper. She didn’t move or pull away, knowing last time that just made him angry. There wasn’t a chance in hell she’d ever willingly give herself to him, but she had hoped that he had been sincere that he would give her some time, that they would find her before his patience ran out. “Are you hungry?” He sighed, removing his hand from under her shirt and placing it above her clothing on her hip. “I am.” She said, forcing a small smile when she looked up at him. “I have a surprise for you.” He smiled, pulling her to stand as he did. 

She stood there watching him as he gathered the pictures and book, placing them in a plastic bag with the clothes she had been wearing when he took her. “What are you doing?” She asked softly, worrying he was taking the small comforts she had away from her. “You’ll see.” He smiled, taking her hand in his and dragging her towards the door. Ellis watched as he punched the code, four digits, three seven three two, she noted. “Our ages.” He stated when he noticed her watching. When the door opened he pulled her into a long concrete hallway, sparsely lit by the same flickering lights that were installed in the bathroom. She thought about making a run for it but she had no idea where she was or where the hallway lead. For all she knew she’d run into more doors with keypads and she really doubted he just gave her the code to free herself. As they walked down the hall she noticed a ladder going up to a hatch type door on the ceiling. “Are we underground?” She asked as he stopped her in front of another door. “Face me.” He ordered as he pushed her back against the door so he could punch in the code without her seeing it. “Close your eyes.” He said softly as he cracked the door behind her. Ellis closed her eyes, letting him guide her blindly beyond the door. He stopped her after a few steps as he shut the door and then turned her to face the direction he wanted. “You can open your eyes.” He whispered as he stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The place she now stood in was a stark contrast to the dingy room she had been before. A bright, open concept living and kitchen area greeted her, the furniture was from the fifties but had been kept in remarkably good condition. The kitchen, with it’s overwhelming turquoise appliances tucked between white cabinets, looked as though time had stood still. “My grandfather was an engineer, he built this fallout shelter during the Cold War.” Mike said pulling her farther into the living room. “He was so paranoid that he forced my mother and grandmother to live here until the mid sixties. When he died in 1987, my mother turned the land into a preserve in his memory. It worked out well for me though, there’s no record anywhere of his this place since my grandfather wanted to keep his bunker secret.” Ellis didn’t know how to respond so she looked around instead. “I thought this would be a better home for you, Lena, and me than the other room.” He smiled, dragging her down a hall she hadn’t noticed. The room he took her to was set up like a nursery. “I can get a toddler bed if she needs.” He said, looking pleased with himself. “No the crib is fine.” She replied as nicely as she could considering he was talking about bringing her daughter here to live. He continued to show her around, the pink bathroom, the extra bedroom which garnered a comment from him about Lena having a little brother. He noticed when Ellis shuddered at his comment but ignored it as she wouldn’t really have a say anyway. “Here’s our room.” He said opening the final door on the tour he was giving her. Ellis took in the room, the king size bed with built in storage in the headboard. Every piece of furniture the same olive green color, another pink bathroom just off the master bedroom. “I bought some clothes I thought you’d look good in,” he said showing her the closet, “go ahead and shower and change into something nice while I cook dinner.” 

Ellis looked through the closet. Every article of clothing that wasn’t obviously his was a dress or tops and skirts. She picked a green dress with a square neck, short sleeves, and looked like it would hit just past her knees. Pleasantly surprised to find that the bathroom door had a lock, she took a shower. “Of course...” She whispered to herself when she saw the shampoo and conditioner she used were sitting on a shelf. After the shower she noticed a hair dryer sitting out on the counter so she assumed he wanted her to do her hair before dinner. He was still cooking when she returned to the kitchen. “I knew you’d look good in that.” He said. “Thanks.” She replied, forcing another smile as she went to get the bag he had brought the pictures and book in, wanting to see her family. She pulled the picture of her mom and Lena out first, looking at it before setting it out on the table running behind the couch. Then she pulled out the one of her with Barba and Lena, running her thumb over the two of them looking happy as she looked at it. She hadn’t noticed him walk over to her. “This one doesn’t get to stay in my house.” He snapped starting to grab it from her. “No, please...” She begged, gripping the corners of the frame. He didn’t argue with her, merely placed his right hand around her neck and lifted her so that her toes barely touched the floor until she relinquished her hold on the frame, dropping her to the floor once she did. Ellis held her neck, gasping for air as she watched him open the back of the frame and take the picture out. Using the flame from the stove he set the corner on fire, letting it turn to ashes on the sink as he finished making dinner. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to sit in the floor.

“Get up.” He huffed, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the table where he had set a plate for her. They ate in silence. “I’m sorry.” He sighed. “It’s fine.” Ellis replied emotionlessly. “You’ll get over it eventually.” He smiled placing his hand on hers. “Why even give me the picture?” She snapped. “I thought I was going to keep you in the other room longer, but you’ve been so well behaved.” He said softly, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. Ellis didn’t respond, just pushed a carrot around her plate. “I have something you can have. Maybe it’ll make up for it.” He said as he got up from the table, rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen. “Here.” He said as he handed her phone to her. “You’re giving me my phone” She asked curiously. “There’s no WiFi and were under five feet of concrete and steel not to mention the three feet of earth above that, so it’s not like you’ll get a signal. You can look through your pictures or play games if you get bored.” He replied. “Thank you.” She said as she pulled it closer to her, hoping he hadn’t erased any of the pictures she had of Barba.

“Will you be gone all day tomorrow?” Ellis asked as they laid in bed, his arms wrapped around her again despite how much room they had. “I had only planned to pick up your necklace.” He replied. “Ok.” She said, trying to hide her excitement at the prospect of having it back, hoping it would still transmit a signal from the shelter or at least lead them to the entrance. “Do you want me to pick something up for lunch while I’m out?” He asked. “If you want.” She replied. He turned her to her back and kissed her, his hands moving up the sides of the fitted t-shirt he had laid out for her to wear. “What are you doing?” She panicked as he pushed himself on top of her, forcing her legs apart as he climbed between them. “Relax. I’m not going to take your clothes off.” He breathed into her neck as he pressed himself against her. Her eyes were wide as he rubbed himself on her, the thin material of their pajamas not providing much of a buffer, but she supposed it was better than the alternative. His lips pressed against hers again as she laid there, her only movements being those his body forced hers to make. She knew if she tried to stop him he’d get angry, and if he got angry, the clothing separating them would no longer be there. He had always been so brutal when she fought before, it was part of the reason she was being so compliant. He grunted into her neck before he climbed off her and went to the restroom. Ellis checked her pajamas but nothing seemed to be on her. She heard the water run and then watched him returned wearing a new pair of pajama pants. When he climbed back in bed, he pulled her against him again. “I really don’t know how long my patience will last.” He breathed against the back of her neck, causing every hair on her body to stand on end.


	11. Chapter 11

Barba and Libby brought Lena to the precinct around eight, Barba immediately making his way to the conference room to see if the FBI had made any progress. “Did you find her?” He asked noticing there was a lot of movement as though they were getting ready to head out. “We’re pretty sure he’s keeping her in the preserve somewhere. The drones been approved to fly in the airspace starting at nine. Dunn will stay here and remotely operate it while relaying information to us. We’re going to head that way so we aren’t four hours out if he finds something.” Clark informed him. “I’m going with you.” Barba stated. “I really think it’d be better if you stayed here.” Clark replied. “I didn’t ask.” Barba barked, not backing down from his decision. “I’ll make sure he’s not in the way.” Liv interjected, knowing from the look on Barba’s face he wasn’t going to stay at the precinct. “Fine. Pick a detective to help you and ride with us. The last thing I need is to worry about Barba on top of getting Ellis back.” Clark sighed, not wanting to waste time arguing. “Not Rollins, I may use her computer skills here.” Dunn said, not bothering to look up from the work he was doing getting the drone ready to go as Rollins sat next to him working on her computer.

Liv looked around the station. Carisi was helping Libby get Lena settled and Fin was quietly working on paperwork. “Fin.” Liv called motioning him into the conference room. “Yeah.” He said, as he popped his head in. “You and I are going to go with the FBI to the preserve as they look for Ellis.” Liv said. “Ok.” He nodded as he fully entered the conference room. They were fairly efficient at loading the black Suburban, ready to hit the road by eight thirty. “Is it just you three?” Barba asked as they climbed into the back. “More agents will join us at the Hamilton police station.” Clark assured him. Lamb drove, his phone connected through the cars bluetooth keeping them in communication with Dunn. Moore had her computer on so she could see what Dunn was seeing as she sat in the seat next to Barba on the middle row. Liv and Fin filling in the back row. “Ok, we’re over the preserve.” Moore announced at nine thirty, not minding Barba as he leaned across the small aisle to look over her shoulder.

“Morning.” Mike hummed as Ellis stirred next to him. “Morning.” She half sighed trying to play it off as a yawn. “We slept in.” She noted, glancing at the clock that said ten. “I’ve been awake for a bit but you looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you.” He smiled, running his fingers along her side. Slowly he lifted the back of her shirt tracing his fingers along the scars he had left her. “I don’t remember you doing that.” She whispered. “I did it after I drugged you to take you home. You had become so well behaved at that point I didn’t want to hurt you again. Most of my girls weren’t so lucky.” He replied as he lowered himself in the bed enough to kiss along the lines he had made. “Is it supposed to represent an M?” She questioned. “It is.” He smiled. “Who was the first girl you brought here?” Ellis asked. “Liza, technically Eliza. We went to high school together. We were good friends but I had always loved her. I hated it when she left for college. When she came back to visit I brought her here and showed her around. You two are only ones to ever see the house. I kept her here after our first time together, she would have ruined everything if had let her go. We were happy and after about a month I bought her a pregnancy test, just to see.” Mike sighed and Ellis remained quiet as he continued. “I left to get her prenatal vitamins and other things to help with morning sickness and when I returned she had managed to ruin everything anyway. I found her hanging from a bar my grandfather had between the door frame to do chin ups on. I buried both her and that bar about three miles out in the preserve. You’ll be different though. I’ve known you’d be different from the first time I saw you at the Monroe County Fair.” He pulled her shirt back down and tightened his arms around her.

Ellis hated fairs. The only time she went was on a really bad blind date her friend had set her up on. The guy and her had nothing in common and she ended up feigning sickness after he drug her on a ride so she could leave. That had been a year before her abduction. “Do you remember?” He asked pulling her from her thoughts. “Remember what?” She questioned. “That guy you were with tried to win you a giant bear. I watched you roll your eyes. I knew you didn’t want to be there with him. I let him save face though, giving you a little bear, saying everyone who plays five games gets one.” He smirked. Ellis’ mind raced back to the moment the guy working the game handed her the bear. She had smiled when she thanked him because it got the guy she was with to finally stop trying. His face flashed in her mind and sure enough she saw Mike smiling back at her. She involuntary cringed. “You don’t get to do that anymore.” He snapped, pushing her out of the bed, not even flinching when she hit her head on the nightstand.

Ellis sat crumpled in the floor with her hand pressed where her forehead hit to stop the blood. Mike got up and walked past her to the bathroom, returning with a first aid kit. The wound was superficial, it would bruise and most likely leave a bump but really only needed a butterfly bandage. “I’m sorry.” She whispered when he finished cleaning her up. He didn’t respond as he left to put the first aid kit back. She watched him pull clothes out of the closet before returning to the bathroom to shower. Ellis sat on the edge of the bed and waited, not knowing what else to do with herself. He emerged from the bathroom a little while later dressed in jeans and a button up dress shirt. “I want you in this today.” He barked, pulling a white button up blouse and dark blue skirt from the closet, almost tossing them at her. She jumped slightly as they landed on the bed next to her, and watched him leave the room before she made her way to the dresser to get fresh underwear.

“What was that?” Moore asked as she spoke with Dunn over the car’s speaker. “What was what?” He asked not having seen what she saw. “Bottom left on the thermal image. Something just popped up almost out of no where.” She said. “I see it, I’ll zoom in with the video.” He replied as he guided the drone to get a better view. “It’s definitely a man, but where did he come from?” Moore said once the drone got him in view. “I don’t know. There’s nothing around here.” Dunn replied as he scanned the area as best he could while still keeping the man in sight. “He just got in a car parked were the tracker sat the other night. Do you want Dunn to follow or continue to scan the preserve?” Moore asked Clark. “Get a shot of the plate and then scan the area he appeared.” Clark replied. “Do you want me to put out a BOLO on the plate?” Dunn asked. “No. I want to catch this guy, not have someone spook him. Run them though, maybe we can get a name.” Clark commanded. “Where did he come from?” Moore wondered out loud as she looked at the preserve as Dunn flew the drone over it. “What’s that?” They heard Rollins say. “What?” Dunn questioned as he maneuvered the drone to get a better view of the area she was pointing at. “It looks like manhole.” Moore said.

“Does a sewer run under the preserve?” Clark asked. “No,” Rollins replied, she had already thought of that and pulled up a map of the area’s sewage system. “It looks like in the fifties some utilities were extended to that area but they seem to go nowhere.” She added. “Is there something underground? That manhole has to go somewhere.” Moore said. “Nothing that pulls up on any records I can find.” Rollins replied. “Is there anything else around there?” Clark asked. “Not that I can see.” Dunn answered. “Then that’s where will start. We’re still an hour and a half out so I don’t want to waste time going to the local precinct. Let me know if he returns. I’ll notify the other agents once we have a better idea of what we’re looking at.” Clark stated.

When Ellis got to the bathroom she locked the door. She was pretty sure she heard the door to the outside open and close and assumed he had left but she still felt more comfortable with it locked. Before she even started to undress she noticed how bad she looked. Her head was already starting to bruise, though he had done a nice job cleaning the cut. Her neck and arm had hand print shaped bruises around them, her right cheek was swollen and blue, and her bottom lip was split. She couldn’t shake the thought of this being how a battered wife felt as she kept thinking of ways to not make him mad when he got back. After her shower she got dressed, the bra was a little too tight around her ribs, so she stretched it out a bit. Everything else fit her almost perfectly. She looked at herself in the mirror, the thin white short sleeve button up shirt tucked into the dark blue skirt that was loose and flowing, hitting a few inches below her knees, her hair framing her with soft waves just past her shoulders. She almost looked pretty despite how beat up she was.

Ellis took a deep breath and exited the bathroom, hoping he hadn’t returned yet. She made her way to the exit and tried the code he had used on the other door, not really surprised when it didn’t work. She grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter and started looking through her pictures. The majority of them were of Lena but a few of her mom and Barba were mixed in as well. She never felt the need to set a password for her phone and as she contemplated doing so now she thought better of it. He probably had already looked through it and it would only make him mad if she set a password now. Instead she found a spot, not hidden, but out of sight and hoped he’d forget about it.

“The trackers moving again.” Moore said when she noticed the little symbol moving across the map. “Where is it going?” Clark asked. “The opposite direction of the preserve.” She replied. “That’s helpful.” Barba huffed. “Wait it stopped. It’s at a local restaurant.” Moore said. “Did we get a name off the plates?” Clark asked. “The car is registered to a Kimberly Tate.” Carisi’s voice piped in over the car’s speaker. “Does she have a son, brother, husband?” Clark asked. “A brother but it’s weirder than that. She was reported missing in Albany over a decade ago.” Carisi replied. “It’s a small town. Maybe the local sheriff knows who drives the car.” Fin suggested. “I’ll call.” Clark said. “What’s the name of the family who established the preserve?” Rollins asked Dunn who was sitting next to her but since they were still connected through Lamb and Dunn’s phones everyone could hear. “Taylor, Michelle Taylor is who actually turned the land into a preserve.” Moore answered. “I’m going to do some research on them.” Rollins said.

“The sheriff said he knows the car. It’s driven by a man who grew up just outside of Hamilton, Mike Taylor. His mother is Michelle Taylor and he spends a lot of time out on the preserve when he’s in town.” Clark said. “What takes him from town?” Liv questioned. “The sheriff said he travels with various county fairs.” Clark replied. “He’s a carny?” Barba scoffed. “Don’t let the menial job fool you. This guy is intelligent, a sociopath, but extremely intelligent. He most likely uses the job as a way to find women in different locations.” Clark said. “The tracker is moving again, back toward the preserve.” Moore stated. “How far out is he?” Clark asked. “About five minutes.” Moore replied. “Dunn see where he goes when he gets back, but don’t let him see the drone.” Clark ordered.

“He just parked can you get a visual?” Moore asked Dunn. “I’ve got him. He’s hiking toward the manhole.” Dunn said. Barba leaned to watch over Moore’s shoulder again. The video quality was better than he had expected and you could see the guy pretty well. He was slightly surprised to see how normal he looked, a slight twinge of jealousy hitting him that he almost immediately dismissed. “How far out are we?” Barba asked. “About fifteen minutes.” Lamb replied. “He definitely went down the manhole.” Dunn announced. “And we lost the signal from the tracker.” Moore added. “Dunn keep that in sight so we know if he comes back out before we get there.” Clark said. “You may have another problem.” Rollins said as she pointed to Dunn’s screen at what looked like a keypad. “There’s code lock of some sort on the manhole.” Dunn told them. “Does it have a keyhole?” Carter asked. Dunn zoomed in as far as he could. “It kind of looks like it might but I can’t get close enough to tell for sure.” Dunn replied. “The other team is about five minutes behind us. I’ll see if they have something to hack it with if needed.” Clark stated.


	12. Chapter 12

“You look nice.” Mike smiled as he sat next to Ellis on the couch. She sat her book down as she looked up at him. “I’m sorry about earlier,” he said, running his hand through her hair, “I’ll try to be more patient as you adjust to being here.” “I’ll try to be better.” Ellis spoke softly. “I picked up your necklace.” He said, handing her the box the jeweler had put it in. “Thank you.” She genuinely smiled at having the necklace back. “Here, let me put it on you.” He offered. Ellis turned and lifted her hair out of the way so he could clasp it around her neck. “Better?” He asked. “Much.” She smiled. “I picked up food from one of my favorite local restaurants. I think I got you something you’ll like.” He said as they stood and moved to the table.

Liv and Fin kept Barba back a ways as the FBI agents assessed the manhole. “How far out is Matthew’s team?” Clark asked. “Ten minutes.” Lamb replied. “He should be able to get passed the encryption on the keypad. Let’s move back until they get here.” Clark ordered. “What’s going on?” Barba asked as they were shuffled back toward the car. “We’re waiting on the other team. Maybe ten minutes.” Moore assured him. “Why?” He asked. “We have a tool that can pick a keyed lock but this one only takes a code. Matthew has software on his computer that can get passed it but it may take a while since the computer will work through every possible combination of numbers.” Moore informed him, wanting him to be aware they wouldn’t have instant access as soon as the other agents got there.

Ellis took a bite of the Greek pizza he had picked up for her, completely oblivious to what was happening ten feet above her. “Do you like it?” He asked. “It’s really good.” She replied, having always like Greek flavors. “I thought you would.” He smiled. Ellis went to grab a second piece but he closed the lid. “You can have more later.” He stated, taking the box of pizza to the fridge. She was still hungry but after the way her morning had started decided not to argue with him. Mike took her hand and walked her back to the couch, sitting close and wrapping his arm around her. “Have there been many since me?” Ellis asked. She was still hopeful they’d find her and since he seemed to like to talk, wanted to have as much information as possible to give them. “Just the one you met. She didn’t mean anything though, I was only using her to get you back. I may have gotten a little jealous of the lawyer.” He smiled. “In the past two years there’s only been the two of us?” She asked, ignoring his comment about Barba. “Three years. I took my time with you. Normally I’d go through two a year. I’d watch them for a few months, then bring them here. It’s always different, the way they react to being released, but none proved to be right. When I saw you though, I knew. I had to make sure everything was perfect, it took me a good year before I brought you here. I was so disappointed when I watched you enter the clinic, I couldn’t believe how wrong I had been. But then you came back out, less than five minutes later.” He pulled her a little tighter to him. “I just couldn’t.” Ellis said softly. “I know. I could see it on your face as you left. I knew then you were the one, so I followed you to the city.” He said as he leaned in to kiss her neck, his hand reaching across her resting on her hip. “How long after Liza passed did you wait before you started bringing girls here?” She asked, hoping to keep him talking. Mike sighed against her neck. “Years. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that with her.” He took her hand closest to him and rested it on his thigh while forcing her to lean into his side so he could hold her easier. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” Ellis said. “Do you really want to know?” He asked. “I’m curious.” She replied looking up at him.

“What’s taking so long?” Barba huffed as the area had been swarming with FBI agents for an half hour but they had yet to get the manhole opened. “I think it takes a bit to break the encryption.” Liv replied. “We’re in!” They heard one of the agents yell. Liv and Fin let Barba get close enough that he could see the opening but not where he would be in the way. They watched as Clark, Lamb, and Moore, plus a few agents they hadn’t been introduced to descended below ground. “What was the code?” Clark asked Matthew as they reached a door at the end of the concrete hallway. “Thirty seven, thirty two.” He replied. Clark punched it in and the door opened, revealing the room both Ellis and Julie had described to them but it was empty. “There’s got to be another room, he hasn’t come back up.” Clark said. They made their way back into the hallway in search of another door, finding one shortly after they passed where they had entered. Clark punched the code in again but nothing happened. “Matthew.” He called, instructing the man to get them past this door as well.

“What was that?” Mike asked as he turned his head toward the door. “I didn’t hear anything.” Ellis lied. “Someone is down here. No one knows about this place.” He snapped, turning his attention to her. She didn’t say anything, only tried to make herself smaller on the couch. “We have time,” he smirked, “the code to get below ground is the same as the other room. I figured if you did managed to get out of here that maybe you deserved to get above ground. The code to get in here is different though.” “What are you doing?” Ellis screamed as he pulled her beneath him on the couch. “I don’t exactly have the time to be patient anymore.” He said as his hand slid her skirt up. “No!” She panicked, kneeing him in the groin hard enough to get him to back off momentarily. She took the opportunity to get off the couch but he grabbed her arm, yanking her to a stop before she could do much more than stand up. Ellis screamed in pain as she felt her shoulder dislocate. “It’s not like they can hear us,” he said pulling her against him, “the door’s over six inches thick.” His hands started to lift her skirt again so she hit him in the nose with her forehead. The impact was hard enough to make him grab his face, allowing her the opportunity to get out of his reach. “Do you really think I’m going to let you just leave here?” He barked as he followed after her. Ellis made her way to the bathroom and locked the door, looking for something she could use as a weapon once she heard him banging against the door. Not really finding anything, she instead stood against the wall by the door, noticing the cut on her forehead had opened back up in the mirror as she waited. 

Mike rammed into the door a few more times before it finally gave way and he flew passed her, his inertia taking him to the middle of the room, Ellis managing to slip back out. She made her way back to the living room hoping they had the door open but instead finding it empty. “You know Ellis, they may not even get in. Then what are you going to do?” He taunted as he slowly walked toward her, wiping blood from his nose with the back of his hand. She attempted to get away from him by keeping the couch between them, but he quickly hopped over it blocking her path. “Please...” She pleaded as he stood in front of her, his hand gripped so tightly in her hair she couldn’t move her head. “Please.” He mocked, before slinging her hard against one of the concrete walls. Ellis gasped for air as she slid to the floor, the wind having been knock out of her. She tried to inch away from him but between her breaths not coming easily, only having one fully functioning arm, and the sharp pain she felt in her chest when she tried to move, she didn’t get very far. “You know, maybe you’re more trouble than you’re worth.” He said as he gripped the back of her neck and lifted her back to her feet. “Please don’t.” She tried to scream, but it came out more as raspy air. “Oh, ok.” He smiled, pushing her chest hard enough against the wall to cause her to gasp at the impact. 

Ellis tried to struggle against him but he was too strong. His body was pressed against hers, holding her to the wall as he pulled her skirt up. Tears formed in her eyes when she felt his hands slide up her outer thighs as he reached to unfasten his jeans. Gathering every once of strength she had left, she pushed herself up and swung her head back, hitting him in his already injured nose. “Fuck!” He moaned, as he back up, doubling over in pain. She tried to run but he managed to trip her causing her to fall to the floor not far from him. He made his way to stand over her, flipping her over so she was on her back. “You know,” he said as he pulled her skirt up and and pinned her thighs down with his knees, “I had planned on being gentle with you.” She gripped his forearm with her hand as he placed his hand around her neck to hold her in place while he started to unfasten his pants again. When she squirmed, he would smile and tighten his grip. 

He was about to free himself when Ellis heard a click and leaned her head back enough to see the door opening. She twisted and fought against him as much as she could until she felt his weight being lifted from her. “Ellis, are you ok?” Clark asked. “I’m ok.” She groaned as she pulled herself to sit, leaning against the wall. “You don’t look ok.” Clark said. “Thanks.” She half chuckled. “You still seem to have a sense of humor. Let me help you out of here.” Clark smiled, offering Ellis his hand. “I’d like to get some shoes first.” Ellis grimaced as Clark helped her up. Clark followed her to the master bedroom, taking in the place as Ellis grabbed a pair of flip flops she had seen in the closet. “What happened to the door?” He asked. “I locked myself in the bathroom after he heard you guys trying to get in.” Ellis replied. 

Lamb and Moore had already taken Mike up to the surface when Ellis and Clark made their way back through the living room. “Were you here both nights?” Clark asked. “No we spent the first night in the room he kept me in the first time I was here.” Ellis replied, wincing slightly with each step she took due to her ribs still hurting. “We?” Clark questioned. “He slept in the bed with me every night. What you walked in on is the closest he got to doing anything more, other than dry humping me last night.” Ellis said, dismissively. “Some of your bruising looks older than just having happened.” Clark stated. “Apparently, cringing when he showed affection towards me pissed him off.” Ellis shrugged as she grabbed her phone from where she had placed it earlier. “He gave you your phone?” Clark asked, lifting an eyebrow. “It’s not like I get a signal down here.” Ellis replied. With her good arm, she picked up the frame with the picture of her mom and Lena, flipping it flat on the table and started opening the back. “That’s evidence.” Clark said as he started to stop her. “Not even a picture of my daughter will be left down here.” Ellis hissed, ignoring him as she removed the picture, folding it in half and gripping it in the same hand as her phone. Clark didn’t argue, instead he guided Ellis out to the hallway. He let her start up the ladder first, but climbed almost with his arms around her when he noticed she was only using one arm and flinched with each rung she ascended.

Barba had watched them bring Mike up, forcing him to the ground to cuff once they reached the surface. Mike glared at Barba when he noticed him standing in the distance, a glare that was piercingly returned as Barba’s eyes followed the man being guided to a car. “What’s taking so long?” Barba huffed when he brought his gaze back to the opening. “I’m not sure.” Liv replied, fearing the worst since she would have removed the victim before the perp. The three of them stared at the manhole for what seemed like an eternity before they saw Ellis’ head emerge. “Ellis...” Barba breathed as he started toward her, both Fin and Liv stopping him. “Let them get her up and checked out first.” Liv said.

Moore helped Ellis to her feet on the ground. “Let’s have EMS check you out.” She suggested. Ellis nodded, turning to follow. “Raf.” She whispered when she saw him standing with Liv and Fin. Ellis made her way toward him, ignoring Moore’s protest as she followed. Ellis rested her hand on his cheek as she looked up at him. “Can I?” Barba asked, gesturing with his hands to hold her. “Gently.” Ellis replied, resting the non bloody side of her face against his chest as he lightly wrapped his arms around her. “Are you ok?” He questioned. “I am. I just want to see Lena and my mom.” She said, pulling back and looking up at him. “Oh...” He breathed, fearing for a moment that she would have preferred them to be here over him. “Ellis. I need to get you to checked out.” Moore interjected. “Ok.” Ellis smiled, moving away from Barba. He was starting to feel insecure about whether he should have come when she took his hand in hers indicating she wanting him to go with her.

Barba stood outside the back of the ambulance while they set her arm in a sling and cleaned her up, putting a new butterfly bandage on her forehead. He rode with her to the hospital after the FBI crime scene analysts took pictures and gathered trace evidence from her. “I’m sorry.” Ellis said, taking his hand in hers as they rode. “You don’t have anything to apologize for.” He replied. “Yes I do. I should have told you. I just didn’t want you to talk me out of it.” She sighed. “You let him take you?” He asked, the anger in his voice clearly present. “I had to do something. I couldn’t bare the thought of him taking Lena from me or how we’d have to live knowing he was still out there when the FBI had to move on to another case. I needed this to end,” she looked up at him, “at any cost.” Barba sat quietly for a moment as he thought about why she would take such a risk. “Are we ok?” She asked when he hadn’t spoke for a while. “We are. You really didn’t have much of a choice, did you?” He spoke. “I didn’t see a better one.” She sighed. “I would have come around eventually if you had told me.” He replied, squeezing her hand slightly. “No you wouldn’t have.” She smiled. “You’re right, I wouldn’t have.” He softly smiled back at her.

Liv and Fin rode with Clark to the hospital. Barba had texted Liv the room number. Clark and Fin waited outside while Liv went in. “How is she?” Liv asked. “She seems ok, considering. They took her for a CT scan to check her ribs, the doctor thinks there’s at least a fracture.” Barba replied. “Did she say what happened?” Liv questioned. “I didn’t ask, but we know what happened. He had her for two nights and almost three days.” Barba sighed. “How are you?” Liv asked. “Pissed.” He huffed. “You know that’s not her fault.” Liv said. “I’m not pissed at her. I’d gladly watch that bastard take a needle though.” Barba seethed. 

“Liv, hi.” Ellis said as she entered the room. “You ok?” Liv asked. “I’m great, considering.” Ellis smiled. “When will you get the CT results?” Barba asked. “Doctor said he’d be back in twenty to thirty minutes. I’m just ready to hold Lena again.” Ellis replied. “Do you want me to have them do the rape kit while you wait?” Liv asked, trying to make it so she had one less thing to wait on before getting back to her family. “I wasn’t raped.” Ellis clarified, realizing she hadn’t even eased Barba’s mind on that yet. “You weren’t?” Barba questioned. “He said he was going to bring Lena down there too, wanted us to be a family. I guess he thought if he kept me long enough I’d be willing. I mean he tried when he realized the FBI was trying to get in the door and his time was pretty much up. I’d be in a little better physical shape if I hadn’t fought, but there was no way I was giving up that close to the end.” Ellis said, just thankful the FBI got in when they did. 

Barba smiled and moved closer to her. “Is it ok if I get your statement?” Clark asked as he entered the room. “Sure.” Ellis smiled. “I’ll leave.” Barba said, starting to stand. “No don’t. I don’t want any secrets and I know you well enough to know it’ll eat at you if you don’t know.” Ellis said, placing her hand on his thigh, coaxing him back down. “Are you sure?” He asked. “Positive.” She smiled. Barba nodded as she started walking them through the last three days. “His first victim was a local girl named Eliza, he didn’t give me her last name. They were friends before he took her and she hung herself after she found out she was pregnant. He said he buried her in the preserve somewhere, three miles out was the way he worded it.” Ellis added after she finished with her part. “That would explain why he keeps his victims for a month, tries to get them pregnant and then strangles them if they disappoint him. I’ll get with the local sheriff, see if they know an Eliza he was friends with. Did he tell you about any of his other victims?” Clark asked. “All of them. He liked to talk.” Ellis smirked, before walking him through the information Mike had told her mere hours ago.


End file.
